A Holiday Folly, of sorts
by josicuervo
Summary: Another strange Luthor Christmasbirthday in four parts.Written for Zannie's birthday. Happy birthday. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

For Chloe, holidays were a double-edged sword.

Especially the Christmas season.

Perhaps it would be easier if the Christmas season was made up of a mere week or two, but it seemed to her as if the season grew longer and longer every year. And now, what used to be a whirl-wind of excitement had faded into a jumble of incessant nuisances.

Sure, she still enjoyed the lights, the decorations, and the general good spirit that accompanied the Christmas holiday. It was the commercialism she hated, and how just the simple mention of Christmas always brought out the selfish in nearly everyone around her. It was infuriating, and made her think some very un-Christmas-like thoughts.

And, to make matters even worse, Christmas time always reminded her of what she'd been missing; of what she was still missing. Of the small things she'd missed growing up without a mother. Made her wonder how things would've turned out had her mother been around to influence her directly.

Of course, her father had done the best he could, but the absence of her mother had always had a serious impact on her life.

And having the story of her mother changed at every turn had only added to the negativity of that impact.

For years she'd thought her mother to be dead. She'd just started to come to terms with that fact when she'd found out that her mother hadn't actually died. She'd simply left. Just got up one morning, packed up her shit, and walked out on her husband and young daughter.

So Chloe had taken the appropriate measures to come to terms with that shocking revelation, and in the process felt as if she'd made great strides in becoming the kind of reasonable, rationale adult that most parents dreamed of raising. She'd done everything in her power to accept that her mother hadn't wanted her, and eventually managed to shrug it off and move on with her life.

Only to find out a short time later that the new version wasn't exactly the truth either.

In the actual reality of all realistic realities, Chloe's mother had been committed to a mental institution, for the treatment of a severe mental disease. Something that was not only incurable, but also hereditary. And that was something Chloe thought to be quite relevant to her future.

Chloe had not taken the latest change in realities reasonably or rationally. She'd been hurt and angry, and not the least bit willing to discuss it with her father any further. She'd simply found her mother and took what relief she could from the vacant expression in her eyes.

Because being an unconscious oversight was better than being blatantly unwanted. Even if it meant she would never really know her mother.

Unfortunately, there was always a consequence for every action, and the changed truths had created a real rift in her relationship with her father. She didn't appreciate being lied to and the fact he did it more than once made it even worse. She managed to keep her angst to herself for quite a while, but eventually they'd had a heated falling out and they'd barely spoken in recent years.

Actually, if she was really honest with herself, they'd barely spoken in more than a decade. She'd moved out at an early age, either living on her own or staying with friends. She typically spent holidays with the Kent's, having been around so long they considered her one of the family.

She'd spent years being too angry to understand the long-term repercussions of her bitterness.

Now she was almost thirty-one years old, and sometimes she still felt the pain of a lonely little girl.

Occasionally, Chloe thought about trying to reestablish a relationship with her father, but deep down she knew she wasn't ready, and trying to force the issue would only make things worse.

She also knew that she was fighting the clock on reconciling, her father was getting older, and with every passing day the odds of his outliving her resentment grew worse. She hoped she'd be able to put it behind her before it was too late, but not enough to try to rush her acceptance of his betrayal.

Unreasonable or not, that's just the way it was.

She'd never been too keen on settling down, either. Finding a husband was never actually on her list, never mind being at the top of it. And children – the mere thought of ever having children made her feel icky.

She'd made it this far on her own, so having to do it alone for the rest of her life didn't seem like that big a deal to her. Independence was something to be proud of, and there was no way she'd throw it away for just anyone.

That's why she often wondered how she ended up here – mixed up in all she was mixed up in.

She'd met up with Lucas Luthor completely by accident.

She'd just left Lex Luthor's office after another altercation that concluded with Lex insulting her dating choices. Or in her case, lack of dating choices. She finally figured out that he only used that line as a last resort, defense mechanism, but at the time she'd always become unreasonably infuriated by it. Had always wanted to punch him in his arrogant face.

On this particular afternoon, she'd been pushing forward without much thought as to where she was going, and ended up running directly into the hard chest of a man. A solid, delicious smelling man with a distinct twinkle in his eyes.

Her hands came up and she clutched at his jacket. His hands gripped her waist, his finger tips digging in gently as he steadied her.

"Chloe," he asked. "What's the rush?"

She looked up at him, felt her face heat under his intense gaze.

Said the first thing that came to mind, "I don't have a boyfriend."

His eyes widened and he smirked at her pleasantly, "Well, that's certainly good news – for me."

She frowned, muttered, "I've never really had one at all."

He raised a brow at her, "Why not?"

"Because they always end up trying to kill me."

"Then going without seems like the best choice to me."

He smiled down at her and she smiled back. Was an instant goner.

They'd gone out the following week. He'd promised he wouldn't try to kill her and she'd promised not to run away prematurely.

It was a month before they finally managed to consummate the relationship.

She hadn't planned on waiting so long. In fact, she'd fully intended to give him more than a taste that very first night. She was no virgin and she had no reason to feign anything of the sort.

But he'd left her at her door with nothing more than a sedate kiss on the cheek.

Which left her with no other choice but to accept that small kiss as an issuance of a challenge.

So on their second date she'd left him with a hug. She'd pressed her body full length against his and squeezed for the briefest of moments. Then smirked as she'd walked away.

And he'd called her the very next evening, asking when he could see her again.

Her strategy for their third date hadn't gone as planned. She'd had every intention of giving him the sweetest, gentlest kiss on the lips, but somewhere between the pinot noir and the tequila shooters, everything had gone seriously wrong. The only thing she kissed was the toilet bowl, and he still enjoyed teasing her about it.

Some lessons were meant to be learned only once, and for her, that was one of them.

But that had been the turning point in their relationship. He'd called her every night and they'd gone out several times a week until Chloe finally reached a point where all she could think about was getting him naked and fucking the daylights out of him.

It didn't take them long to accept that nothing would ever be easy for them.

When Chloe propositioned him on the way to dinner.

Lucas ended up with food poisoning.

When Lucas whispered lewd debauchery on the dance floor.

Chloe tripped and sprained her ankle.

They finally gave up and started ripping off clothes as soon as they got in the limo.

Some fucking asshole ran a red light and t-boned the limo, putting both of them in the hospital overnight.

Chloe had really started to believe that she'd never get to fuck him when the opportunity finally presented itself.

It was unexpected, and unplanned, at least on her part, and one of the most erotic escapades of her life.

She still turned a silly shade of pink when she thought about it.

She was working in her home office when he showed up. He must've picked the lock because he never knocked. She didn't know he was there until his shadow loomed over her.

Her scream of shock was cut off by his mouth. He pulled her towards him and plundered her mouth with his lips and tongue, taking what he wanted and giving exactly what he got.

It only took her a second to get her bearings and by the time he heaved her on top of her desk, she was ripping his shirt open, gasping as the buttons flew everywhere.

His mouth was on her pulse, his hands squeezing the firm swells of her breasts, and her hands were working on his belt and zipper, intent on releasing his cock to her hands.

She stroked his hard length, one hand squeezing along the shaft and the other rubbing circles on the tip. She panted, her breathing becoming more and more erratic as the noises coming from him grew louder. He was grunting against her neck, his hands becoming slightly rough, his hips pitching forward into her hands.

She released his cock, pushed his clothing down his hips, moved his shirt out of the way until he finally yanked it down his arms and tossed it to the side. He toed his shoes off, kicked his pants out of the way.

She tongued his nipples, her hands once again massaging and stroking his cock and balls. She bit down, growled against his skin, her hips squirming for contact.

He tried to push her back on the desk, but she stopped him, stood up and forced him backwards until his legs connected with the chair against the far wall, and he sat down.

She stood in front of him, reveling in sight of him, panting, sweating slightly, his eyes glowing hotly in the dim light. She stepped between his legs, ran her fingers through his hair, gripped, pulled, forcing his head back as she bent down.

She licked his bottom lip then took it between her teeth and pulled gently. He groaned, tried to capture her mouth, but her grip on his hair prevented him from moving too far. She teased him mercilessly, her tongue dancing along his lips, dipping inside his mouth only to retreat before he could retaliate. He bucked in the chair, and the words that fell from his lips were that of a desperate man.

She released his hair, pulled back. Stood up tall and admired what she'd done to him.

He looked like he was going to snap at any moment. Kind of wanted him to. Wanted to watch him break.

She pulled her shirt over her head, and threw it to the side. Reached behind her, unhooked her bra, and threw it at him. Smirked saucily as the silky scrap of material hit him in the head.

She brought her hands up, cupped her breasts, her fingers teasing her nipples. She let her head fall back, stroked one hand down her stomach and into the waistband of her skirt.

She groaned as her fingers brushed over her swollen clit, and she hunched over slightly, pushed a finger into her wet heat. She withdrew her hand from her center, reached out and stroked a moist finger over his lips, her center pulsing as he captured the digit between his teeth and sucked off her essence.

She barely got her finger out of his mouth before he was out of the chair and moving her back towards the desk.

He picked her up, laid her out on her desk, the fabric of her fitted skirt ripping as he spread her legs. He bent over her, nuzzled the slickness between her legs, his lips and tongue immediately focusing on her throbbing clit.

She arched back on the desk, her legs hooking over his shoulders and urging him closer. Her hands gripped the back of his head, her hips pumped wildly, rubbing her swollen sex on his face.

His hands gripped her hips, his fingers digging in painfully as he tried to hold her down. He exhaled sharply, his breath hot and cold on her wet, heated flesh, and the sensation sent a chill up her spine.

She released his head, pushed at his shoulders until he moved away from her then sat up. She reached out and gripped his naked hips, pulled him forward until his cock was directly in front of her. She licked the head, sucked it into her mouth and pulled.

He groaned, pushed her off of him, pulled her hips closer to the edge and tried to move over her, his hard cock nudging her entrance.

She shook her head, muttered, "Wait."

He paused, looked down at her questioningly. His nostrils flared, the hot look in his eyes sending an answering chill down her spine.

She shivered with excitement, reached down, opened the top drawer of her desk, and took out a condom. Handed it to him, reclined on the desk and watched him roll the latex on.

He stepped between her spread legs, gripped her hips and pulled her off the desk. He turned her around, pressed a kiss to the back of her neck then bent her over at the waist until her elbows were resting on the cool wood of the desk.

She craned her head around, watched him gazing down at her ass, his fingers digging into her flesh as he began to penetrate her. His eyes squeezed shut as the head of his cock entered her and he paused, his jaw clenched, his nostrils flaring as he held himself back.

"Fuck me, Lucas," she whispered, her hips bucking towards him. "Please. Fuck me."

Lucas' eyes flew open, his lips pulled back, baring his teeth like a primal beast. He thrust forward, cursing as she took him in, her inner muscles clasping his cock tightly.

"Yes," she hissed, her hips already rocking into him, tiny bursts of pleasure radiating from the point of friction. "You know you want it. Take it, fuck me."

He pulled back, rolled his hips. Slid his cock back inside her.

She felt like she was falling apart, like she was going to burn up right there on her desk.

Her head fell back, but she forced her eyes to remain open. She wanted to watch him, wanted to watch his reaction to her body, her voice, the tight heat around his cock.

Really just wanted to remind herself which Luthor she was fucking.

As if her body didn't know the difference.

She took a deep breath, focused on the throbbing pleasure coalescing at her center. Reached her hands up, gripped his waist and held onto him. Urged him faster, deeper, harder.

He was coming undone, that much was evident in his heavy-lidded gaze. The sudden irregularity of his thrusts. The iron grip of his hands on her hips.

She wedged a hand between their bodies. Rubbed her clit in fast, tight circles. Almost immediately fell into her climax, her body quaking and shuddering around him.

He grunted, relief overtaking his features as he came. He pumped into her again, stopped. Leaned on her heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He panted into her neck, licked her then placed soft kisses along her pulse until finally he managed to ease off of her, out of her.

She stretched lazily, groaning as she got her feet beneath her and stood up. He was watching her, smugness evident on his face and in the stance of his body. She smiled back, extremely grateful that mind-reading was not one of his specialties.

Wondered if he'd look that smug if he knew exactly what she'd been thinking right before she came. Wondered if he'd be jealous or angry. Smirked at the thought.

He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her. His heat felt nice, took the chill off her skins as well as her thoughts. Wondered if she was going to Hell for being such a manipulative shrew. Had to be a little grateful that it would be warm there.

"Was it good for you, baby?"

Chloe choked, laughed loudly. "Tell me that's not a serious question."

He pulled back slightly, said, "That's not a serious question?"

He looked pathetic, almost sincerely pensive. So she took pity on him, said sweetly, "Of course it was good for me. I've never come that hard in my life."

His eyes lit up. Men were all so easy. They were so intent on believing themselves to be sex Gods, they couldn't see when they were being duped.

Not that she'd been totally lying. She really had come harder than she normally did. Very rarely had she ever came harder. Except for that one time, which didn't even count because she refused to think about it.

Much.

Later that night, she'd taken him to task for breaking into her apartment, and warned him he'd best not ever do such a thing again. Then immediately gave him a key. Just in case.

Things had gone on from there. They had a pretty normal relationship. Sometimes they got along well, other times one of them wanted to strangle the other. Different opinions, different perspectives – that's just the way it worked.

And most of the time she considered herself to be really, really happy.

Even without her father's presence in her life.

Most of the time she didn't even think about him.

But now, sitting at a festive table with Lionel and Lex Luthor, and once again in the company of Lana Lang, she felt a strange kind of twinge in her chest and for the first time in a long time, she really missed her father.

Chloe took a deep breath, blinked away the sudden burn of tears in her eyes.

She turned to Lucas, wanting a little bit of reassurance to temper her sudden nostalgic turmoil.

Was instantly annoyed to find Lucas openly inspecting Lana, his eyes roaming freely, his fingers gripping his almost empty glass so tightly his knuckles were white.

She grimaced, surprised at how unsurprised she really was. Everyone always ended up leering at Lana. It was inevitable. She should be used to it by now.

But that didn't stop her from having a momentary daydream about smashing both their heads.

She started to smile at the thought, quickly schooled her features, bent toward him and whispered, "Please stop leering at Lana."

He turned his head and looked at her with a somewhat vacant expression, squinting slightly as he pondered her words. She knew that look and held her breath. Hoped he wouldn't do or say anything stupid.

Knew she'd be disappointed as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Why should I," he sneered loudly. "You're in love with my brother and you don't see me whining about it."

Chloe's eyes widened and she gasped, her head jerking back as if he'd physically struck her.

Someone coughed and she turned her attention to those seated across from her.

Lana was staring at her accusingly, but she kept glancing at Lucas with intent interest. She was scheming. Chloe could smell it and it made her insides pulse with rage.

Lionel was frowning slightly, his gaze on the table in front of him. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Chloe really couldn't blame him for that.

Lex, though – Lex looked amused – his lips quirked and he smirked at her, one eyebrow raised mockingly. He gave her a significant look, licked his lips – probably intentionally.

She wished she could reach across the vast expanse of mahogany and slap the arrogance from his face.

Wished she could simply snap her fingers and make him vanish from the Earth forever.

Was infuriated that what she really wanted to do was leap across the table and sit on his face.

Chloe glared at Lex. Turned her gaze on Lucas and wished him many nights of blue balls and impotence. Hated for that childish prick to be right.

Wanted to run away and never lay eyes on the Luthor's ever again.

And it was still three days until her birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe hated men.

They were vile, hateful creatures and women would be better off without them.

In her opinion, it would be best to keep them all in labs. Pen them all up in a scientific institution where only the best sperm would be harvested for those women crazy enough to want to breed.

A place where the women scientists would be smart enough to weed out all the moronic, drunkenly jealous sperm and eventually all the moronic, drunkenly jealous men would be eliminated from the gene pool. Completely. Forever.

Hmph.

Chloe sighed, rested her cheek on her folded arms and gazed out at the cold expanse of ocean.

It wasn't that she didn't understand Lucas' concern, she certainly did. She'd had many moments of insecurity, agonizing hours of worrying about where he was and what he was doing. She'd spent countless time battling her own demons, and sometimes had even made herself sick with anxiety.

That's what happens when you spend your entire life feeling unwanted

But she'd finally managed to get control of her issues. Finally accepted that if he wanted someone else then he could have someone else because she didn't want someone who only wanted her part of the time. She wouldn't play second fiddle to anyone.

It was around this time that Lucas had started acting strangely. She'd finally quit harping on him and he'd suddenly started freaking out about everything. He'd accused her of fooling around on him and at one point had even followed her around town. He was jealous of everyone and everything, but especially of Lex, someone Chloe rarely spoke to anyway.

And so, just as she became comfortable in the relationship, he became completely unpredictable, proving once again that no one really wants what they want once they get what they thought they wanted.

Hmph.

He just couldn't get it through his head that her feelings for Lex, or any other man, were completely irrelevant as long as she was in a committed relationship. If she decided she'd rather be fucking someone else, she'd break off her current relationship before getting naked with someone new. That was common courtesy and the decent thing to do.

If nothing else, she always wanted to do the right thing. Even if on some level she really was just a manipulative shrew. A manipulative shrew in love with her boyfriend's brother.

Chloe groaned at the thought. Wanted to kick some sense into herself. Wished beyond all wishes that she'd never met either of them. Felt kind of sad at the thought of that wish becoming reality.

Both Luthor men had their own individual positive traits. Both were handsome, charismatic, and sexual fiends. They were also spoiled, arrogant and intent on getting whatever they want, whenever they want; consequences be damned.

Lucas was more reckless and naïve, and had the tendency to jump into things with his heart on his sleeve. Lex was cold and clinical and never, ever showed his hand without some sort of agenda.

But, Lex was excessively passionate. He could swallow you whole and have you begging for more without breaking a sweat. That's what drew Chloe to him. His ability to remove her clothes from her body with one scorching look. One teasing breath.

Lex had more passion in his little finger than Lucas has in his entire body. Perhaps it stemmed from his obsessive nature. Or maybe from his controlling, manipulative personality. Wherever it's origin, Chloe was drawn to him like an addict. Lex was her crack and she'd accepted long ago that there was no cure.

Now, after last night's debacle of a holiday party, which had been painful to say the least, she wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. That exchange had been one of the top ten worst moments of Chloe's life, and considering some of her past humiliations, that was saying something.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been outside. She'd planned on spending the entire weekend here with Lucas and his sorry excuse for a family. But now she wanted nothing more than to go home and suffer in silence.

Unfortunately, she was stuck until someone was ready to return to civilization.

She'd awoken early that morning, grateful that Lucas had never made it to bed. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him, but figured more time to think it over would be beneficial. She still wanted to throttle him, so trying to talk at this point would be futile.

And since he probably had a killer hangover, there would be no talking to him anyway.

No one was around when she made her way into the kitchen, and not wanting to see anyone she'd made herself a large cup of coffee, grabbed a muffin and a blanket, and made her way outside to sit on the edge of the ocean and contemplate her past, present and future.

Wished the ghosts would show themselves and explain to her exactly where she'd gone wrong. Wished they'd take her on a tour of the who, what, when and where of her entire existence. That would make future choices so much simpler. Being scrooged wouldn't be all that bad to her.

She sighed loudly, felt like heaving her now empty coffee cup into the sea. Wondered how those watching would appreciate her throwing the kind of hissy fit that would challenge the worst of all hissy fits. She could do it – oh yes, she could.

She shivered. Tried not to think about the chill of the ocean air on her skin. Would rather freeze to death than enter the lair of the damned fucking Luthor's.

Chloe started as she heard a footstep behind her, felt warmth fall over her bare shoulders. She peered behind her, frowned, and said, "Speak of the devil..."

Lex looked down at her, his lips curved in amusement. He ignored her words and just sat down beside her. "That's not a very nice attitude considering I might have just saved you from hypothermia."

"That wouldn't be likely," Chloe replied dismissively. "Since the low for the day is supposed to be around forty-five degrees."

"One never knows. We both know anything can happen around here."

"We're not in Smallville, Lex," Chloe muttered. "So that logic doesn't really apply."

"Of course, it does. Both of us are still in the equation therefore anything can happen."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but remained quiet. He did have a point. Weirdness and chaos had always followed them around regularly, so why would that change now?

The silence stretched on, surprisingly light and comfortable, and she let herself relax as the minutes ticked by.

Lex was very good company, when he wasn't being an ass. You just had to find him in the right frame of mind, and willing to be companionable. Which typically made Chloe nervous because Lex was only companionable when he wanted something – or when he was up to something.

She didn't get a chance to speculate further, Lex's hand on her arm startled her out of her thoughts. She glanced over at him, her breath catching in her throat at the hot look in his eyes.

Until he said, "Maybe we should just get married."

Chloe choked, sputtered, "What?! Why the fuck should we get married?"

"Because you love me."

Chloe laughed, shook her head in exasperation. "Even if I did love you – and I don't – how would our getting married ever be a good idea?"

"You deserve to be happy, Chloe, and if loving me makes you happy that's what you should have."

Chloe raised her brows, "Are you on drugs?"

He frowned at her, "Certainly, not."

"Well, you're talking all crazy, so I had to ask."

He gave her an offended look, asked, "How am I talking crazy?"

"Lex, you just said we should get married. I've been dating your brother for longer than I like to remember. You've been doing God only knows what with that insipid child for longer than anyone cares to remember. I'm pretty sure a match made in heaven, we are not."

"Conniving and manipulating," he said blandly.

"Pardon?"

"Conniving and manipulating," he repeated. "That's the God only knows what I've been doing with Lana."

"Lex, don't try to bullshit me," she replied. "I know she's pregnant, she told me herself."

Lex snorted, "And she told you it was mine?"

Chloe frowned, "Well, not exactly, but it was certainly implied."

"It's not mine. Just as the first one wasn't mine. We haven't been intimate enough for that to happen, and even if we had, I'm far too careful to be taken in by a money-hungry, spoiled brat." He smirked, continued, "But I suppose this means I'm not the only one who's been conniving and manipulating. She certainly is learning…I'm almost proud."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "You seriously expect me to believe that you've never fucked that useless twit?"

"I didn't say I never fucked her," Lex answered clearly. "I said I've never been intimate with her. There's a difference, you know."

Chloe snorted, said, "Sure, whatever you say."

"I never fucked her without a condom and I most certainly never came inside her."

Chloe grimaced, "Okay, that's enough. Please, don't torture me with the details."

Lex smirked again, "I did come in her face once. That was amusing – for me."

Chloe covered her ear, shaking her head in denial. "No, no, no! No more! Stop!"

Lex chuckled warmly, "Fine, I'll stop. But sometimes stories of debasement really are entertaining. It's amazing what lengths some will go to appeal to an ideal they think they understand."

Chloe gave him a dirty look, "That's nice – pig."

He looked at her innocently, said, "Are you saying that you wouldn't do such a thing?"

Chloe snorted, "I'm not the submissive type."

"You wouldn't get pleasure from giving in to the sexual whims of another person?"

"Fuck, no," Chloe stated frankly. "It doesn't sound pleasurable to me at all. I don't enjoy being degraded, and I don't see any reason why I should allow someone to choose my pleasure for me. I know what I like, and how I like it, and I'll come whenever the fuck I want to come."

Lex gave her a hot look, said, "By all means, Chloe, come as you please."

Chloe glared at him. He really was insufferable. And aggravating. And gorgeous. And fascinating. And – Chloe frowned, pushed the distracting thoughts to the side and focused on the real problem.

Lex was an insufferable bastard.

"Just go away, Lex. Just go away and leave me to my humiliation."

Lex frowned slightly, "Humiliation? How are you humiliated?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because there's no point."

"There's always a point, Chloe."

He was definitely up to something. He was never this good-natured unless he was up to something. It had to fit into his master plan somewhere. She just had to figure out where.

Chloe made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, turned to face him and said, "For Christ's sake, Lex, I don't have time for your evasive maneuvering, and it really doesn't suit you anyway. So please, if you have something to say to me, just go ahead and say it already."

He looked at her strangely, finally asked, "Was it true, what Lucas said, do you really love me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not. That was just the ridiculous babbling of a moronic drunk. You know how he gets when he has too much to drink."

He continued to gaze at her, stared at her so intently Chloe felt as if he was staring right into her soul. She forced herself to look him in the eyes, wouldn't let herself look away. He licked his lips, his nostrils flared, he was leaning towards her.

"I hate you," she whispered. Knew the words were meaningless and untrue. Knew he knew as much too.

"There is always that fine line," he responded, his face getting closer and closer to hers. "You just need to figure out which side of the line you want to be on."

She opened her mouth, her quick retort immediately swallowed by his lips settling on hers. She gasped softly, allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth. Tried not to respond to his lips and teeth and tongue.

Instantly cursed her self for running her tongue along his lower lip, for suckling gently on the delectable flesh and wanting to swallow him whole. Cursed herself some more as she felt her entire body oozing into a pile of mush. Her heart pounding in her chest, her quick fire pulse a rush in her ears.

All because Lex Luthor's lips were on hers, warm and pliant and delicious.

Chloe blinked, mentally berated her line of thinking then quickly yanked her head back and gasped, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you, that's what."

"Well stop it! My boyfriend, your girlfriend, and your father are all inside probably wondering where we are! Don't you have any shame?"

Lex raised a brow at her, "Of course not, but you no longer have a boyfriend and there's no one left inside to wonder where we are, so technically there's no shame in it at all."

Her eyes widened in horror, her heart stopped in her chest. "What?"

"Neither of us have to worry about significant others, and there's no one to see what we're doing because everyone's gone."

"What?" she repeated blankly.

He made a frustrated sound in the back of throat, explained once more, "There's no one else here, Chloe. It's just you and me. For the next three days."

Chloe couldn't find any words. She sputtered incoherently. Her face heated painfully.

Lex gave her a condescendingly sympathetic look, "What's wrong, Chloe? Are you afraid to be alone with me?"

She really wanted to punch him in his arrogant face. Seriously considered standing up in order to kick the shit out of him.

Became so focused on the fact she was free, she quickly lost sight of her aggravation.

And then she was looking into his eyes and he was looking into hers and there was nothing hidden, nothing lurking in the shadows. It was all there for her to see, and for the briefest of moments she let herself believe there was something meaningful left inside him.

So she did the only thing she could think of at that moment.

She launched herself at him. Wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Placed her lips on his and speared her tongue into his mouth.

Lex didn't even pretend to hesitate; he met her tongue with equal fervor, taking nothing and everything all at once. He leaned towards her, tried to push her back onto the blanket beneath her, but her hand on his chest stopped him.

She pushed him back, moving over him and straddling his hips without breaking the kiss. She moaned deep on her chest, her hands making quick work of his shirt then rubbing over his chest almost frantically.

He tore his mouth from hers, kissed a path to her pulse, his tongue and teeth pausing before skimming along her collarbone. His hands gripped the bottom of her top, pushed it up until she finally helped pull it over her head.

Her nipples, already tingly and aching, instantly tightened as the cool air rushed over her heated skin. She shivered, sat upright and cupped her breasts. She reached around, unhooked her bra and let the scrap of silk and lace fall down her arms onto his stomach where Lex pushed it to the side.

Lex was watching her intently. His hands quickly taking over where she left off. He massaged her breasts, his fingers tweaking her nipples firmly. He raised himself up, adjusting his body beneath her until he could take a tight peak into his mouth, his teeth nipping gently before laving her with his tongue.

Chloe ran her hands along his smooth scalp, pulled his mouth closer and urged him on until he was suckling enthusiastically. His hands pushed her breasts together and he lavished equal attention on both until it became too much for her to take.

She pulled him off, bent her head down and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand massaging the skin on her back, the other reaching for something behind her. She stiffened slightly then relaxed as the blanket once again fell around her shoulders.

She smiled against his lips, almost giggled as he returned her smile.

Felt utterly foolish and decadent and didn't even care that she felt such foolish decadence.

Had to wonder if maybe she was more of a manipulative shrew than she thought.

Lex's hands on her slacks got her attention. He unbuttoned and unzipped and was trying to push the fabric off of her. She giggled, stood up and let him pull her pants and underwear down her legs. She stepped out of them, secured the blanket around her shoulders and once again straddled him, momentarily grateful for the thick blanket laid out beneath them.

She moved down his legs, sat on his hard thighs, opened his pants and pulled out his cock. She ran her hands over his hard flesh, couldn't take her eyes off his face. Drank in the hot desperation burning in his haunted eyes.

She crawled back up his body, straddling his hips and rubbing her throbbing core on his erection. His breath caught sharply, and he pushed upwards, groaning as his cock slid along her pussy. She moaned, unable to stop the pleasure that coursed through her from the friction on her swollen flesh.

He sat up, clutched her to him and nuzzled the sensitive skin of her neck. She almost purred with contentment, the feel of his lips and tongue on her pulse point adding to the intense desire pulsing inside her. She ran her fingers over his smooth scalp, turned her head, and gave him better access to the throbbing vein at her neck.

"Chloe," he gasped against her skin. "We should switch positions."

She let her head fall back, her eyes drifting shut as he lavished attention on her pulse point. She rocked her hips, slid her wet center along the length of is cock. "Why? This is…good."

He choked out a laugh, said, "Too good. I'll never last."

She felt like she was on fire, her entire body pulsed with need, and she clutched at him, tried to ground herself with his solid form beneath her. "Not…worried," she muttered, grinding her center on his hard flesh. "It'll be good."

Lex groaned, bucked up, his cock sliding along her wet folds. He pulled back, cupped her face in her hands and forced her to look at him, said almost desperately, "Please..."

The look in his eyes was so foreign to her, so utterly speaking, she gave in immediately. Let him switch their positions without another thought about it. She just lay back and let him have the control he so desperately wanted.

He settled between her legs, his erection nudging her entrance. She pumped her hips, groaned as the head of his cock speared into her. Her inner muscles twitched and she bucked up again, taking more of him into her heat.

Lex groaned, pulled away from her and sat back on his heels. Stopped her writhing by tightening his grip on her hips. His expression was pained, his jaw clenched with tension, his eyes hot and almost frantic. He looked like he might break at any moment.

And she wanted him to break. Wanted him to shatter around her. Wanted him to want her as recklessly as she wanted him.

He released her hips, used a hand to line his cock up with her entrance. Pushed into her slowly, pausing with each inch she took in, his entire body shaking from exertion as he held himself back.

But she didn't want him to hold back. Couldn't bear the thought of not having all of him.

She raised her upper body off the ground, reached around him and grabbed his ass. Pulled him down on top of her, took his length into the warmth of her body. Reveled in the solid heat of him on top of her.

He hissed with pleasure, tried to pull away, but she hooked her legs around his hips and tightened her arms around his back, pulled him as close to her as possible. Until finally he just buried his face in the crook of her neck and groaned with satisfaction. Pulled his hips back slowly then drove into her again.

She moaned, the slick stroke of his cock sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. The pressure of his lower pelvis on her clit intensifying her pleasure as he stroked inward. She rocked beneath him, pressed even closer, rubbing her swollen clit against him rhythmically.

At this rate, she'd come quickly, and Chloe writhed faster, wanting her pleasure to coalesce before Lex lost all semblance of control. She didn't want him to come first, not because she actually minded, but because she just didn't want to deal with his splintered ego. He'd have a difficult time dealing with not fulfilling her pleasure, and she wasn't sure she had the strength to deal with Lex once he was on a mission.

Chloe smirked, rocked her hips faster, cried out as he pumped deeper and harder into her slick channel. She grunted, her breath catching in her throat every time his cock slid into the wet clasp of her body.

He reared back, using his arms to hold his upper body off of her. "Look at me, Chloe," he rasped. "Look at me and know who's fucking you."

She shook her head, squeezed her eyes shut against his words. She didn't have to look at him to know she was fucking Lex. Her body remembered the feel of him all too well. Had never forgotten.

He thrust into her, stopped completely then just rocked his pelvis slowly. Pushed against her clit, teasing the swollen nerves with small thrusts. "Chloe," he whispered. "Look at me."

She moaned, gasped, made all sorts of uncontrollable sounds in the back of her throat. Opened her eyes, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him above her. He was going to crack, he was going to shatter all over her, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The look of him, all tense and hot and desperate, increased her excitement, and she reached for him, pulling him back down on top of her. She found his mouth with hers, kissed him as hard and deep as she wanted him to fuck her. Rocked her hips in time with her seeking tongue, urging him to meet her thrust for thrust.

He thrust into her slowly, increasing his force until he was slamming into her, each inward thrust punctuated with a push against her clit. He was shaking and unable to return her kisses with any type of finesse. Just pressed his open mouth against hers and breathed in her breath.

She started to shake, felt her orgasm start to roll over her, the intense pleasure starting at her clit and pulsing through her wet channel. She let her head fall back, arched her back, and pressed her breasts against his chest. She pulled her hands from his back, raised them over her head, clutched at the blanket beneath her.

Lex adjusted his arms, cupped her head in his hands, forced her to open her eyes and meet his hungry gaze. His pumped into her, his jaw tightening further as he held back, his thumbs gently rubbing the skin at the corners of her eyes. He grunted, his nostrils flaring, his lips pulling back to reveal the glistening whiteness of his teeth. Gasped, "Chloe."

Then she shattered completely, her moans of pleasure cut off by Lex's tongue delving into her mouth. She managed to kiss him, barely; the waves of pleasure cutting off all coherent thought and movement. She let herself go, let the pleasure overtake her, let herself be lost in the satisfaction of Lex's body moving inside her.

Lex groaned his pleasure, the sweet vibrations rich against her tongue. He thrust into her faster, slamming his pelvis against hers with a loud slapping sound, his tempo now frantic. He groaned again, grunted, slammed back into her, his entire body becoming tense and shaking as she felt him coming inside her.

He made a helpless, strangled sound in his throat, tore his lips from hers and buried his face in her hair. He gasped, his breath hot and wet on her neck as he relaxed on top of her, and she clutched at him, pulling him closer.

Chloe sighed, worked at calming her breath. Finally managed to say, "I guess I'm not afraid of you."

He chuckled, lifted his head and eyed her humorously. "If that's afraid, I'd like to see terrified."

Chloe gave him a disapproving look then poked him in the side. She shivered, said, "Nope, I'm done with you now. That's all you get."

He scowled at her agreeably, said mildly, "I feel used."

She felt her insides cool sharply, turned her head away from him and muttered, "Good."

Lex sighed, obviously sensed her shift in mood and pulled away from her, his softening cock wet and cold against her thigh as he knelt between her legs. His hands slid down her thighs then rested on her knees.

She could feel him watching her, felt his eyes roaming over her nude body. She peeked up at him, quickly averted her gaze, unable to bear the significant look in his eyes. Suddenly had to get away.

She sat up, scooted away from him then stood, searching the area around them for her clothes. She took a calming breath, was relieved when the knots in her stomach relaxed, the pounding of her heart slowing to a more normal rate.

She knew something was going on here. Knew that it was entirely her doing. Knew that the series of events probably had nothing to do with her or her choices. Knew that when the truth was revealed she'd probably end up hurt and angry.

But she couldn't help but smirk as she dressed. She'd had a lot of agendas in her life, but nothing that she'd ever actively pursued. Nothing that had ever panned out in her favor. She knew she should feel guilty. Knew what she'd just done with Lex was wrong and she should tell him as much.

But she couldn't do it. Couldn't turn to him and blatantly lie to his face.

She looked over at him; he was dressed and once again staring at her. The look in his eyes deep yet unrevealing. She wished he'd just say what he wanted to say. Wanted him to cut all the pretense and bullshit and just get to the fucking point.

"What's going on, Lex?" she asked softly. "What's this all about?"

He shrugged, "I'm just giving you what you want," he said coolly, his eyes now distant and shadowed. "What you've always wanted."

Just when she thought he was actually moving forward, he made sure to slap her back to reality as viciously and coldly as possible. How typically Luthor of him.

Chloe felt her throat closing up, felt the insistent burn of tears in her eyes.

Refused to let her self cry in front of such an insufferable bastard.

Never let them see you sweat, never give them any ammunition to use against you. That one thing Lex had taught her well. One lesson she would never, ever forget.

She gave him what she hoped was a disinterested look.

Turned around and walked away without saying another word.

Hoped he didn't notice the quiet shaking of her shoulders as she made her way into the house.

She was confused and annoyed and just wanted the entire weekend to be over.

She wanted her dad. The only person who had always loved her unconditionally, faults and all.

She hurried into her bedroom, noticed that all of Lucas's thing were indeed missing.

She needed a way out. Needed to get away from Lex before he ruined her completely.

Found her cell phone.

Cursed loudly at the lack of service.

With nothing better to do, Chloe decided to take a long shower. She washed her entire body repeatedly, wanting to rid herself of the taste of him on her tongue, and the feel of him between her legs.

She leaned back against the wall and watched the water swirl around her feet even as the taste and feel of him remained.

She sighed, slicked her hair off her face and looked around the obnoxiously large shower. There was room enough for an orgy in that vast expanse of marble, and it seemed completely ridiculous. Made her feel completely ridiculous.

Shaking her head she turned the water off and exited the shower. She toweled herself dry, wrapped a towel around her head and walked back into the bedroom.

Glared at the clothing that awaited her on the bed.

He obviously had something planned. Right down to what she was to wear for the occasion.

She picked up the green silk, had to repress her sigh of pleasure as she draped the cool material along her naked body. The dress would cling to her curves, yet the matching thong would go unnoticed beneath it.

She really wanted to wear something else, wanted to throw the dress back at him and tell him to go to hell.

But she wasn't foolish either, and really, really wanted strut her stuff in that gorgeous dress.

So she compromised.

And wore just the dress.

Chloe snorted again.

She was following a trail of white rose petals through the house.

The trail started right outside her bedroom door, and she felt as if she'd been following it forever.

Finally, the darkened hallway started to lighten, until it was ablaze by the light of hundreds of candles. The flickering light created shadows where there shouldn't be shadows and the sight made her breath catch in her throat. For just a moment.

Chloe snorted again, had to resist her urge to stop and laugh out loud.

Wondered what Lex hoped to accomplish with this never-ending succession of cliques.

Really wanted to know when the cliques would end and the man would appear.

She entered the candlelit room, was a little pleased that he'd at least forgone the long-stemmed red roses for something a little more unique. Lilies – standard, Peruvian and calla. Faith, devotion and beauty.

Chloe frowned, stopped and looked around. There were flowers and candles everywhere. He was definitely up to something.

She continued into the room, her eyes falling on the moderately sized Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Two tables, one small and one not so much, flanked the tree.

One table, the larger of the two, was set for dinner. Tall, tapered candles glowed in the middle of the sophisticated setting. Everything was white and shiny and the entire scene made her insides quiver nervously.

On the other table was a small candle, a single red tulip in a vase, and a nondescript, shiny black box.

Chloe's breath caught in her throat as she stopped in front of the smaller table. She eyed the set up warily, felt her stomach knot, her palms begin to sweat. She knew that flower, knew the implication. Refused to let her self believe any of it.

It was all too deliberate to be sincere. Too perfect to be heartfelt. Showed too much premeditated thought and feeling for one as manipulatively cool as Lex Luthor.

Wondered briefly if all this was meant for someone else.

He appeared out of the shadows, dressed in an exquisitely tailored, black tux, uncertainty shadowing the typical complacency on his face. His normal confidence slightly dampened by the questioning look in his eyes. He straightened his shoulders, walked towards her.

Didn't stop until he was so close she could feel the heat radiating off of him. He reached for her, pulled her flush against him and swooped in for a kiss. His hands cupped her face, kept her in place as his tongue plundered her mouth.

Chloe gasped into his mouth, her hands gripping his wrists as she returned the kiss tentatively then with more fervor. She wanted to stop, wanted to pull away and slap his pretentious face. But there was something about him, something about his demeanor that seemed changed, and whatever it was, she couldn't resist it.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but this wasn't it.

He pulled away, leaned his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply through his nose, the sudden flaring of his nostrils creating an instant fire at her core. He met her gaze, smiled faintly then said softly, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

She raised her brows, said wryly, "I already told you, Lex. I come as I please."

He laughed, pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Hugged her as if she was the most precious thing he'd ever touched. Didn't release her until she finally started to squirm against him.

His odd behavior was starting to make her nervous. He'd never been clingy before. She couldn't remember a single time when he'd acted this way, and it made her feel completely off balance.

He took her hand in his, and led her to stand in front of the tree. It wasn't overly large, and she could reach the very top of it if she reached far enough. It sparkled, the tiny lights sending off a glitter that never seemed to end.

But that was all for decorations. Just lights. Millions of tiny, rainbow-colored lights.

She gave him a questioning look and he smiled at her, directed her attention to a large box just behind the tree. She walked around the tree, bent over and dragged the box back around to where Lex was standing. She stooped down, tried not to think about Lex leering at her silk-covered ass. Gasped as she took in the contents of the box.

Christmas ornaments. Lots and lots of Christmas ornaments.

She looked up at him, "What are these for?"

"The tree, of course."

"You want me to decorate your Christmas tree?" she asked in disbelief.

"No," Lex explained. "I want _us_ to decorate _our_ Christmas tree."

"Why?"

"Because it's Christmas and what's Christmas without a decorated Christmas tree?"

She shook her head disbelievingly. He was definitely up to something.

She pulled two ornaments from the box, handed one to Lex and watched as he meticulously scanned the tree for the perfect spot to hang it. She snorted, said, "That's not how you decorate a Christmas tree, Lex. You can't plot out the placement of every ornament. You should hang each one in no particular order."

He gave her an arrogant look, said, "I think I'm perfectly capable of decorating a tree without you giving instructions."

"Obviously not."

He glared at her. Reached out blindly and hung the ornament on the nearest branch. Asked rather sullenly, "Is that better?"

"Yes, much."

He sighed lightly, bent down and retrieved several of the ornaments. Began hanging them randomly, just as she'd instructed. Muttered, "Quit gloating and start decorating."

Chloe laughed, began hanging ornaments without much thought. Which was a good thing because she was too busy trying to figure Lex out in her head.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted for Christmas."

"Of course not. You don't owe me anything."

"But maybe I do."

She looked up at him, confusion rolling through her as he seemed to hesitate. He licked his lips, swallowed visibly. She sighed, said, "Whatever it is, Lex, it can't be that big of a deal."

He frowned slightly, "I have a surprise for you," he said. "I just hope it was the right one."

She peered at him expectantly, said, "Show me and I'll be sure to tell you."

She couldn't imagine what would put the look of unease on his face. Had never known Lex to lose his cool like that, not without serious evidence of his discontent. His gaze shifted over her shoulder, and he nodded shortly.

"Chloe?" The voice was tentative, almost that of a whisper, but she'd recognize it anywhere. She whirled around, her mouth falling open as she saw her father standing a short distance away from her. He was wearing a tux much like the one Lex was wearing. He looked older, tired and cautious. But his eyes gleamed with hope.

Her heart stopped in her chest, her breath froze in her lungs. She was helpless and floundering and she couldn't stop the flood of tears. She sobbed, her hands coming up to cover her face. She couldn't figure out how he's known. She hadn't spoken to Lex for ages, but somehow he had known what she really wanted for Christmas.

Had to wonder if he instinctively knew what she wanted for her birthday too.

Lex's hand on her arm brought her back to reality and she slowly let her hands fall away from her face. She looked at him sheepishly, leaned on him and clutched at his jacket, unsure of what she should do next. She rested her cheek on his chest, opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

He bent his head to hers, "Is it okay?" he whispered.

She nodded jerkily, unable to find the words necessary to tell him how happy she was.

Lex stepped away from her, only dropping his hands when he knew she was steady enough to stand on her own. He ran a finger down her cheek, smiled faintly then turned to walk out of the room. Was obviously trying to give them some privacy.

She cleared her throat, said, "Lex?"

He stopped and turned towards her, his eyes tired and haunted. She stepped towards him, took him by the hand. Said, "Please stay."

His surprise was quickly disguised as arrogance. His pleasure quickly turning into cool composure. He obviously didn't want her to know that her asking him to stay meant something to him, and she didn't really know why it did.

Her father now stood by the table, his hands and his eyes giving away how nervous he was. He waited for them to make their way to him, leaned towards her hesitantly when she stepped in front of him.

She reached a shaking hand towards him, felt her eyes overflow again as she pulled her against him, his shoulders shaking with emotion. "I'm sorry, Chloe," Gabe whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry."

She clung to him, buried her face in his chest, breathed in his familiarly comforting scent. Sobbed almost uncontrollably for what felt like and eternity. Until she didn't have any tears left to cry.

She took a shuddering breath, managed to pull away from him. Gazed up at him with awe, turned towards Lex and rewarded him with a radiantly watery smile. She reached a hand out to him, rested her palm over his heart then turned back to her father and laughed.

Lex smiled back, said softly, "Merry Christmas, Chloe."

It was late when she finally made her way to his bedroom.

The three of them had eaten Christmas dinner together. They'd sat around that table and chatted companionably for a while. But then Lex had taken his leave, stating he had a few things to take care of.

She knew he'd only said that out of consideration for them. He wanted to give them time alone to hash out the negativity in their lives. Knew that would never happen as long as a mediator was around to direct the flow of conversation.

The small box on the table – the one that had taken her breath earlier – that box held a gift from her father. Inside she found a small locket, and inside the locket was a picture. A picture of her as a baby, her mother staring at her with awed, loving eyes.

She'd had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the burn of tears in her eyes.

She'd spent that past few hours reconnecting with her father. Both of them had missed out on a lot, and it would take many such visits to learn all they needed to know about each other. It had been painful and freeing and she now knew the difference between the happiness she thought she'd found and the happiness she now knew she had.

And she had Lex to thank for all of it. Had no idea how he's known, and she wasn't even sure she really cared. Was just totally floored by all that had happened over the past twenty-four hours.

She hated accepting anything from anyone. Hated feeling indebted for something she knew she could never repay. But this time, her normal feeling of obligation didn't seem that important.

She walked across the room, sat down on the bed, leaned over him and stroked a hand down his cheek. He sighed, rubbed his cheek against her caress, almost smiled.

She sat there for a long time, taking in the sight of his sleeping form.

He looked younger, almost innocent in the moonlit room.

She lay down next to him and cuddled up to his side.

Knew deep down that Lex Luthor would never be innocent.

Knew she needed to remember that fact.

Because soon enough he would prove it to her.

It was still two days until her birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe woke up still nestled in his arms. He was warn and solid beneath her, and she reveled in the sound of his heartbeat under her ear. She squirmed, squeezed her eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep.

Felt his eyes boring a hole through her.

"Stop leering at me," she grumbled.

He chuckled, the vibrations rolling through her, "You're the one who snuck into my bed, so by all technicalities, I'm allowed to leer as much as I want."

She snorted, pressed her face against his side. Ignored him.

"So," he asked warmly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She peeked at him, squinted at him grumpily.

"I wanted to thank you," she said. "For my dad…and everything."

"You're welcome. Is he still here?"

She shook her head, "Your driver took him back to his hotel. We made plans to see each other next week."

"That's good to hear. I was hoping you wanted to make peace with your father. I know he certainly wanted to make peace with you."

She smiled softly, "So you've been manipulating and conniving with my father?"

"Only as much as necessary," he replied. "We thought you wanted to see him, but it was difficult to make the decision based on the hope of your father and the speculation of Lucas."

Chloe frowned, said, "What did Lucas have to do with it?"

"Everything and nothing."

"And what does that mean, exactly?"

Lex was quiet for a moment then rolled towards her, "Chloe," Lex said quietly. "I don't want to talk about Lucas right now. I'll tell you everything after we return to Metropolis, but for now, just let it be."

She didn't want to let anything go. She wanted to know everything at this very moment. Wanted all her questions to be answered and all his answers to be factual.

But there was something strange in his eyes, so she squinted at him, and said, "Promise?"

"Yes," he said forcefully. "May the heavens strike me dead if I lie to you."

She gave him a skeptical look, and he chuckled wryly, added, "Okay, if I ever lie to you again."

She snorted, said, "That sounds good in theory, but only time will tell."

He nodded, "I mean it, and I plan on proving it to you."

"We'll see."

He smirked at her, bent his head and kissed the sensitive spot just below her ear. She shivered, turned her head towards his and giggled. "Hey," she said. "Don't be getting any ideas. I didn't come here for that."

He laughed, pulled her closer until she was trapped in the circle of his arms. He sighed, said, "There is one thing we should talk about."

"What's that?"

"We didn't use any protection yesterday."

"I know," she muttered. "But I'm on the pill, so we should be okay."

"You're not worried I might have picked up some kind of disease during all my fornication?"

She shook her head, said, "Well, you don't fornicate nearly as often as some would like to believe. And, foolish or not, I don't believe you'd endanger me by being irresponsible. If you were worried about having a life-threatening STD, you wouldn't have allowed yourself to forego protection."

"Actually, if I thought I had a life-threatening disease, I wouldn't have fucked you at all."

She laughed, "Um…thanks…I think…"

He gave her a soft look, said almost hesitantly, "There's something else we should talk about."

"I wouldn't have an abortion, so no worries there."

He raised his brows at her in surprise, "Good to know, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk about."

She frowned, "What then?"

"I need to explain what happened."

Her frown deepened, "What happened when?"

"Back in Smallville," he said softly. "After my father's trial."

She shook her head, and tried to pull away from him, said, "No, Lex. There's no reason to talk about it now. It's done and over with, and I don't think rehashing it a decade later is going to matter at all. It's best to just forget about it."

Lex let her pull away, but kept his arms around her. He was watching her, his eyes seeming to burn with heat. He licked his lips, said firmly, "No, Chloe. I have to tell you. I know how it looked to you, and I've always regretted not setting the record straight."

She relaxed slightly, sighed tiredly, "If you must, but it won't matter. You can't take it back."

"I know," he said. "But at least this way you won't continue to believe I was using you."

"Weren't you?"

"No, I never used you. That was never my intention."

Lex," Chloe murmured. "You spent an entire year getting close to me, and then, once you were finished with me, you discarded me. How is that not using someone?"

"Discarding you was never my intention either."

"Intention or not, that's exactly what you did. You ran out on me and basically never spoke to me again. You pretended none of it ever happened, and even went out of your way to do and say hurtful things to me. You completely forgot about me, and the things I'd done for you, and instead you put all your energy into finding those God-forsaken stones and digging into Clark's secrets and manipulating Lana out of her fucking panties. It nearly killed me, but even then I stupidly thought that you might try to contact me once you'd fulfilled your hateful agendas. But I was wrong, and your agendas just kept getting bigger and more fucked up until finally you took what you wanted and then threw me away for good."

"That wasn't the way it was supposed to be. I didn't want it to end like that."

"How was it supposed to be, Lex?" Chloe blinked rapidly, tried to stop the tears threatening to flood her eyes. "Did you plan on confessing your undying love for me? Did you think I'd let you continue to fuck me even after I found out that you were still seeing Lana? What exactly did you expect to happen?"

"I hadn't planned on fucking you at all," Lex admitted. "I was going to tell you the entire sordid tale regarding my relationship with Lana, but by the time I caught up with you, it was too late. You wouldn't even look at me, and I had to accept that it was over."

"So it was my fault?!"

"No, I take all the blame," he said. "I should've left you alone, and I tried, but I just couldn't do it anymore. You challenged my virility, and you were obviously more than willing, and I just couldn't deny myself anymore. I had to have you, no matter the cost."

"You mean you didn't just fuck me as a means of entertainment and then regret the impulse and make a run for it?"

Lex laughed humorlessly, said, "Fuck no. I definitely wanted you, so don't ever doubt that. Hell, I'd wanted you for years, but I always kept my distance because I didn't want to taint you with my issues, and end up being the cause of your untimely ruin."

"That's stupid."

Lex shrugged, "Stupid or not, that's really how I felt. You were always so beautiful and vivacious and all I could think about was how I would drain the life from you, bit-by-bit. I couldn't bear the thought. But then, after all those years of holding you at arms length, I went and fucked it up anyway. I'd never felt that kind of guilt before and I just couldn't take the thought of damaging you any further. So, I just left it alone."

"God, you're stupidity is never-ending," Chloe muttered heatedly. "You're always making assumptions based on your own low opinion of yourself, even though you're totally biased to the extent of your character. You should've at least had enough respect for me to let me make my own decisions, and the fact you couldn't do so says a lot about how you perceive me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Chloe sneered. "That you regard me in the same light that you regard Lana. You consider me incapable of making serious decisions, and you have no respect for my judgment."

"That's not true at all. Lana is a conniving, manipulative child. She always has been and always will be. You're nothing like her, and I would never treat you like that."

"What's so different about they way you've treated us?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Chloe," Lex said. "At one point I had deluded myself into believing that Lana was the type of woman I wanted. But that was before I saw her for who she really was. I thought she was a sweet, naïve young woman, when in reality she was nothing more than a power-hungry, scheming bitch. I got what I deserved on that front."

"That's putting it mildly."

"I know. I'm sure I deserved even more of a punishment, but being stuck with her for so long should be punishment enough."

"If you dislike her so much, how are you stuck with her?"

Lex looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "At first, I felt responsible for her. She had no place to go, no relatives, no real friends, and no means to support herself. So I kept her around and took care of her as best I could. I know she always made it out like we were still an intimate couple, but that hasn't been true for years. And she's been with someone else for the last couple of years, so I have to believe he's the father of her baby."

"Dating someone else? If she's been dating someone else, why haven't I heard about it at all?"

"Because he's running for public office and neither of them want to deal with the little complication of explaining their relationship to the voting community."

Chloe frowned. This was all so bizarre. So many secrets; so little time. She was starting to get a headache.

"Who is it? I want to believe you, Lex, but you'll have to tell me who it is you're referring to."

Lex gave her a pained look, said quietly, "Pete Ross."

Chloe laughed, "Pete? She's been dating Pete? Ha! I never would've guessed that one! I suppose I can see why they decided to keep it a secret, but I don't see how you play into this. Pete's always hated you."

"Pete has never liked me, and he probably never will. But he holds some kind of gratitude that I took care of Lana for so long when I didn't have to. And the fact that I keep some of the heat off of him helps as well."

"What's he so worried about? Why does he think the public will care who he dates?"

"Partly her long-term association with me. But more than that, it's still not particularly acceptable for him to be romantically linked to a white woman. I know, that sounds stupid, but he would suffer in the polls because of it. Once he's in office, he can date whomever he chooses."

"That's crazy!"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. You can call him yourself and ask him."

She nodded, "Maybe I will. Just so I can tell him what a chicken shit politician he's become."

Lex laughed, "Happens to the best of them eventually."

"That's for sure," she replied.

This was all too much. Too much information. Too many details she didn't understand. She was supposed to be on vacation, not discussing painful moments from the past. She looked at Lex and sighed, "This has all been really informative, and I know there's still a lot we need to discuss, but do you think we can hold off until later. I'm sick of talking about the past. I just want to enjoy the right now for as long as I have it."

"Whatever you want, Chloe, I'll wait as long as you want."

She snorted, said, "We sure are fucked up, aren't we?"

He nodded, "Yes, we're definitely fucked up."

"I'm sure there's no hope for us now."

"If there's one thing you've taught me, Chloe, it's that there's always hope."

She smiled, rolled her eyes at him. Stopped her self from poking him in the stomach.

Things would be different now, but everything was still the same. She didn't feel that sickness in the pit of her stomach anymore, but it would take a lot of time before she'd be totally at ease around Lex. She couldn't just assume he was being sincere, and really wasn't sure if her doubts would ever leave her entirely.

But she wanted to try. If nothing else, she wanted to put the past behind her and move on – even if only as friends. She could deal with that. Mostly.

Chloe sighed, decided to worry about that when the time came. She looked down at her once pristine green dress, groaned, "I never should've fallen asleep in this dress. It's probably ruined."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"I don't want a new one, I happen to like this one."

"I did notice something last night," he said as he sat up on his elbow and reached for her. "Something that needs further investigation."

She giggled, swatted his hand away, "And what would that be?"

"Your obvious lack of panties."

Her eyes widened, and she giggled again, "I didn't think you noticed."

"Not notice?" he asked. "How could I not notice with you sticking your ass in my face like a cat in heat?"

"I most certainly did not!" she said defensively. "I was just inspecting the contents of the box!"

"And I think you protest too much, Ms. Sullivan."

She tried to keep a straight face. Managed to hold his gaze for longer than she thought possible.

Especially since his free hand was sliding up her bare leg.

He caressed the outside of her thigh, his fingers dancing up over her hip and around the curve of her ass. He smirked knowingly, said, "Just as I thought. No panties."

She managed to glare at him, sneered, "Take that!"

"I am," he drawled. "Quite seriously offended."

Her eyes widened, and she felt a familiar ache starting at her center. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, his hands now squeezing the flesh of her ass. "But I know this must not go unpunished."

She couldn't take it anymore. She laughed. Loudly. Until tears burned in her eyes.

And it felt good.

When she finally calmed down she noticed Lex was eyeing her cautiously. "Not buying it?" he asked dryly.

She smothered another burst of laughter with a hand over her mouth. Shook her head in denial.

He growled at her, moved over her fluidly, yanking the dress up and out of the way. He knelt between her splayed legs, his hands massaging her hips rhythmically, his eyes intent on her exposed pussy. His tongue snaked out, wetting his lips hungrily, and Chloe's stomach clenched instinctively.

He bent his head down, licked a path down her stomach and nuzzled her intimate flesh.

She gasped and her back arched, her eyes closing as his tongue worked her over. Pleasure pulsed through her entire body, her silk-covered breasts tingling with the need to be touched.

She clutched at his head, pulled him closer, rocked against him. Cried out as his tongue delved into her heat and his nose nudged her clit. She felt herself falling apart already. Didn't want it to ever stop.

He gripped her ass, lifted her higher, giving himself better access to her core. He brought a hand up, sunk two fingers into her body, and used his tongue to tease her clit firmly. He was panting against her, his frantic breath igniting her desire even further.

She moved her legs insistently, reached down and pulled on his shoulders. She wanted his cock inside her. Wanted him to fuck her senseless.

He moved up her body, kissing a path to her mouth, his lips and teeth working ravenously. He licked the line of her lips, teasing her mouth until she finally grasped his head and pulled him against her.

She opened for him, her breath catching at the taste of herself on his tongue. Her hips bucked against his pelvis, rubbing her stomach against his erection. She wrapped her legs around his, hooking her feet on his calves and urging him closer.

He got his hands beneath him, straightened his arms and forced her to loosen her legs. He sat back, his gaze hot on hers as he stroked his hands down her body. He gripped her dress by the deep neckline, gave a vicious yank and tore it down the front.

Chloe gasped, choked in outraged longing. Was so turned on she couldn't focus on anything but his hands and mouth on her breasts. She writhed beneath him, her hips pumping wildly, her fingers digging into the back of his head firmly.

She took a deep breath, took her mind off the overwhelming sensations by focusing on aligning her pussy with his thick substance. She squirmed and thrashed, choked back a whimper as she finally felt his cock sliding against her heat. She planted one foot, hooked the other over his hip and bucked her hips, a hiss of pleasure leaving her lips as the head of his cock penetrated her.

Lex tried to move away from her, but her hands and legs held him firmly in place. He groaned against her breasts, his tongue once again working her nipple. He put most of his weight on his arms, and let his pelvis ease forward and he slowly sunk into her.

She released his head, reached down and grasped his ass, pulling him into her. She moaned loudly, lifted her head higher and licked the top of his smooth scalp. Wished he was closer so she could kiss him properly.

He lifted his head sharply, his eyes burning into hers as he pulled out of her, paused then slid back in. He thrust smoothly, seemed relaxed and leisurely. His eyes never leaving her face.

She whimpered, released his ass and pushed against his chest. Wanted the relaxed leisurely pace forgotten. Wanted him to feel as wild and untamed as she felt at the very moment.

He gave her a questioning look, but did as she silently demanded and sat back on his heals, his hands moving to her hips. Then continued his relaxed, leisurely strokes, the look of contented pleasure enough to make her center pulse around him.

Chloe made a frustrated sound in her throat, her hands coming over her head and gripping the headboard tightly. She used the headboard as leverage and began to move beneath him, forcing the rhythm faster and harder. She brought one hand down, found her clit and rubbed the slick bundle of nerves firmly.

Lex grunted with effort, started pumping his hips faster, until he was pounding into her. He was using his hands to urge her faster, his fingers digging into her hips painfully. He was focused on her hands on her clit, and he bit his bottom lip, pushed into her harder.

She squirmed closer, putting her shoulders beneath her and placing her feet on the bed behind his legs. She lifted her hips, used her legs to force him closer. Felt the tension in her body begin to peak.

He gripped her hips tighter, straightened his arms and leaned back. Gave her exactly what she wanted and slammed into her hard and fast, his arms pulling her towards him as he pumped into her.

She moaned, choked as saliva pooled in her mouth, the pressure at her center quickly becoming overwhelming. Her thighs burned with exertion, her stomach quivering as her pleasure crested.

He shattered right before she did. She heard his helpless shout of release, felt his cock throb inside her. Felt the hot spurt of his come inside her.

And then she came apart too, her inner muscles milking him, her hand on her clit extending the vibrations of her orgasm until she thought it would never end.

He fell on top of her, his arms coming around her, his breath hot and wet against her neck.

They didn't say anything, just remained wrapped around each other as if nothing else mattered.

Each lost in their own thoughts, in the comfort of each other's arms.

And Chloe had to wonder what would happen from here.

She contemplated the reality of her current situation and had to wonder if things would ever turn out as she'd hoped. If she'd ever get what she really wanted.

Couldn't decide if she ever really wanted it in the first place.

Chloe and Lex were lounging in the library. She was working on her laptop, and he was pretending to do work on the other side of the room. But she could feel his eyes on her. Knew that he wasn't actually accomplishing anything.

They'd been lazing around all day, had barely made it out of bed before noon. They ended up sharing a shower, which surprisingly didn't end up being erotic at all, and by the time they made it into the kitchen, Chloe had been starving.

After eating, they made their way to the library, and that's where they'd been ever since. She'd spent that past few hours watching Lex pretending not to watch her, and she'd been scheming her plan of attack for most of that time.

They both jumped as a door slammed violently. They looked at each other, wide eyed and a little confused. "What was that?" Chloe asked in a hushed voice.

Lex shrugged, "I have no idea."

They both stood up, slowly crept nearer to the door. Lex opened it, peeked out into the hallway.

Then there was a voice, "Chlooooo—eeeee!!!!"

Chloe started again at the sound of her name being roared from the lower level. "Lucas!" she gasped. "Oh my God! He must've decided to come back and fight for my honor!"

Lex rolled his eyes, "You mean he got toasted and horny and decided to seek you out for his own selfish pleasure."

"Hmph, that sounds more like your kind of game," she retorted grumpily then glared at him, "Maybe he realized what an ass he's been and wants to apologize."

Lex scoffed, "And maybe he's delusional and considers you the next best thing to crack."

Lucas' drunken bellow interrupted them, "Think y'can – shack up wi' m' brotha – get 'way wi' it!" He coughed, took a loud wheezing breath, muttered loudly. "I kill ya…both ya…"

Chloe stepped out into the hallway, tiptoed to the stairway and peeped around the corner. Lucas was leaning heavily on rail, a flask and a lit cigarette in the same hand. He raised hos other hand, scratched his forehead with the muzzle of his – gun.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror, inhaled sharply, the sudden burst of sound catching Lucas' attention.

Chloe didn't waste any time, just turned tail and ran down the hallway back towards Lex. Panted, "He's right behind me! Run!"

Lex gave her an annoyed look, but let her push him back into the room and slam the door. He gave her an annoyed look, "What are you talking about? Why would we run from my brother?"

"Because he's piss drunk, he's threatening to kill us and he's armed!" Chloe grabbed him by his hand and pulled him to the middle of the room. "Is there another way out of here?"

"Yes and no"

Chloe eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean, yes and no!? Either there's a way out or there isn't! Now which is it!?"

"Chloe!!" Lucas pounded on the door. "Op'n the door or I'll – I'll break it down!"

Chloe gazed up at Lex, muttered heatedly, "Damn it, Lex, we gotta go now!"

Lex frowned, walked towards the far inner wall, reached into the bookcase and flipped a book over. Punched in a series of numbers then stood back as the wall shifted over. He glanced at her over his shoulder, asked pleasantly, "Well, are you going to join me or would you rather wait around for your lover boy?"

Chloe glared at him, but remained quiet, hurried through the doorway into Lex's secret room. She stopped just inside the room, glanced around, her jaw dropping in awe at her surrounding. "What the hell is this place?"

"It's a panic room."

Chloe laughed, moving further into the room as the door slid shut behind her. "A panic room? You had a panic room installed because why? The last one worked out so well you thought you should have one in every house you own?"

Lex gave her a dirty look, "The other panic room was perfectly fine. It was the company that was the problem."

"For such lousy company, you sure spent a lot of time with her after-the-fact."

"I already explained that association with you."

She rolled her eyes, said, "I really couldn't care less anyway, so please don't mention it again."

"Fine."

"Good."

They sat back, watched the television screen as Lucas prowled around the room muttering to himself. He weebled drunkenly, stagger a few steps forward, fell to the side, wobbled backwards.

She should've known his drinking was getting out of hand. Should've done something to make him see how dangerous his behavior was. Wondered when his actions had become so erratic and violent. Couldn't believe she'd missed the transition so easily.

Then again, maybe she'd missed it intentionally. No one wanted to admit when those close to them had a serious problem. Because that person's problem immediately became their problem and most people had enough problems, without taking into consideration the problems of those around them. Or something.

"Damn it, Chloe," Lex grumbled. "He's drinking my scotch!"

She looked back at the screen, giggled at the image of Lucas drinking scotch from the obnoxiously expensive, crystal decanter. "And I care because…?"

"That's very expensive scotch! It's not meant to be swilled like common – tequila!"

"Well, for your information, Mr. Luthor, good tequila is not meant to be swilled, either!"

Lex didn't reply. He was too busy watching his brother swill his fine scotch, the look of dismay on Lex's face the same of that on Lucas'.

Lucas was obviously not enjoying the taste of Lex's fine scotch.

"Lex," Chloe said teasingly. "I think he's drinking it just to spite you."

"Of course, that's the only reason he ever does anything anymore."

"Come on, Lex. Not everything Lucas does is just to spite you."

"He went out with you, didn't he?"

Chloe gasped in outrage, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

Lex made a frustrated sound, shook his head dismissively then turned away from her, and began to pace, "Just forget about. We have more important things to worry about right now."

Chloe wanted to continue the conversation. Wanted to know what Lex had meant by that comment. Wanted to know the truth about everything.

But she wanted to get out of here more badly than wanting to know the answers. First they'd worry about getting out of this alive and then she'd make him tell her everything she wanted to know.

One way or another.

Lex stopped his pacing, eyed the screen skeptically, said, "I'll just go outside and talk to him."

"But Lex, he has a gun!"

Lex looked unimpressed, "It's probably not even loaded, Chloe, so just relax."

"Relax!?" Chloe seethed. "Relax!? A drunken maniac, wielding a loaded fucking gun, is turning this place upside down in search of us and you have nerve enough to tell me to relax!?"

Lex gave her a pinched look, "Well, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

"No, I don't think I'm overreacting! And you best shut your mouth before I make an easy target out of you!"

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it as Lucas' ranting drew nearer. He peered at her worriedly, leaned back against the wall and used his legs to brace himself there. Just in case she got any ideas and decided to hit the button that opened the hidden door.

Chloe turned her head away from him, allowed herself the tiniest of smiles before once again focusing on the whereabouts of Lucas. He sat slumped in a chair, his head lolling back against the cushion.

"Lex," Chloe whispered. "I think he's actually going to pass out in the chair."

Lex grunted, "I'm not surprised. He never was able to tolerate my kind of liquor."

Chloe rolled her eyes, ignored his grouchy comment, said, "Once he passes out, we can sneak out and take the gun away."

"That could take a while."

She nodded, "From the looks of his wobbling, I'd have to say at least an hour."

Lex frowned, "What the fuck are we supposed to do in here until then?"

"I'm sorry, Lex, but do you have somewhere to be?"

He gave her a dirty look, shook his head, "Not really."

"Then either come up with an alternative plan or shut the fuck up."

He scowled at her. Decided to shut the fuck up.

Minutes ticked by. Lucas remained awake. Continued to drink Lex's scotch. Continued to mutter to him self drunkenly. Continued to wave that fucking gun around like a damned flag.

After thirty minutes Chloe was starting to fidget. She turned to Lex, said, "Maybe we should call the police."

"He's my brother, Chloe," Lex said. "I can't have him arrested."

Chloe huffed, "I suppose not, even if he is threatening our lives."

"I still say the gun's not real."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. She knew that gun was real. Knew Lucas wouldn't compound foolishness by going into a potentially dangerous situation without proper weaponry. "Would you care to place a friendly wager on it?"

Lex eyed her suspiciously, finally nodded, "Sure."

"Terms?"

"Whoever wins gets something they want from the losing party."

"Fine," she agreed. "Want to shake on it?"

Lex smirked, "I can think of a better way to seal the deal."

Chloe snorted, said, "I'm not fucking you in your panic room, so just get that thought right out of your freaking head."

Lex looked disappointed, but he didn't press the issue. He rubbed his hands over his face, walked over and picked up the phone. Was about to dial when Chloe noticed Lucas slump in the chair.

"Lex, wait!"

He peered at her tiredly, asked, "Why?"

She smirked, "I'm pretty sure it's lights out for Lucas."

Lex dropped the phone, walked over to her and studied the television. He nodded, "Sure looks that way. I'll go out and see if I can get the gun away from him."

Chloe glared at him, said, "There's no way you're going out there without me!"

"I don't see why both of us should have to put ourselves in danger. There's only one gun."

"Then I'll go get it myself," she retorted.

Lex glared at her, walked to the doorway and hit a few buttons. The door slid open quietly and they crept out, each moving slowly towards Lucas.

She reached him first, bent down and scooped up the gun without incident. Lucas was dead to the world, a line of drool already running from the corner of his curved lips. He snored softly, his arms hugging himself in his sleep.

Chloe shook her head, muttered, "Stupid, drunken fool."

Lex nodded, "Lucas will be getting some help just as soon as he sobers up enough to be coerced into signing the paperwork."

"What should we do with him now?"

"I'll take care of it.

Chloe didn't argue, just turned and left the room.

She put the gun in a safe place then changed her clothes.

Made her way to Lex's bedroom and hid under the covers.

She'd had enough for one day.

And tomorrow was her birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe woke early. Grumbled at finding herself alone.

She'd spent another night in the warm, comfort of Lex's arms, and was not at all pleased that he'd extricated himself from her clutches without her even noticing.

She crawled out of bed, wrapped Lex's robe around her shoulders and went in search of him.

Found him in the library. Having a heated conversation with someone.

She turned to leave, not wanting to interrupt him. Stopped when she heard her name mentioned. Moved closer to the door and peeked into the room. Gasped as she saw that Lex was talking to Lucas.

Or rather, Lucas was talking at Lex.

"You better not hurt her, Lex." Lucas said heatedly. "If you hurt her I'll kick your fucking ass without a second thought."

Chloe started, the words echoing in her head as confusion whirled to life inside her brain. What the fuck was Lucas talking about? Her original theory about his returning to take her back was immediately thrown out the window. Something very strange was going on here, and she was going to get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

"I don't know what you're worried about, Lucas," Lex responded. "This was your idea in the first place. If you thought I was going to hurt her, you never would've told me how she felt about me."

"Yeah well, I'm never entirely certain of your motives, and I still believe her happiness is worth the risk, but that won't stop me from tearing you apart if this falls through and she gets hurt."

"If you want this to work, then why'd you go against the original plan and come back here? I do't think the drunken knight act was the way to push things in the right direction."

"I drank too much and I started to feel guilty about ditching her here with you. I wondered if I'd made a mistake by doing so, if maybe I was wrong about her having feelings for you."

"Why were you second-guessing yourself? Did you decide you wanted to keep her after all?"

"I always wanted her, Lex," Lucas said. "But not if she wants you. Chloe deserves to be happy and if it's your sorry ass that makes her happy, who am I to stand in the way of it? But only if you truly want her for herself and not for some stupid hidden agenda. You do actually want her…right?"

"Of course, I want her. You know damned well that I've always wanted her. That's the only reason you pursued her in the first place."

"That's not true!"

Lex gave him a knowing look. Crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Lucas rolled his eyes, said, "Fine. At first I went after her just because I saw the way you looked at her when you thought no one was looking, and I always enjoy messing with you. But I continued to pursue her because she got under my skin."

Chloe gasped, was shocked. If she was hearing them correctly, both Luthor men were genuinely interested in gaining her affections. She smirked, felt pride and anger battling for dominance. It was annoying and part of her wanted to jump in and kill both of them, but it was also a nice switch for someone who'd spent most of her life feeling second-rate, at best. She needed to know more.

She frowned, leaned closer and listened intently.

"I'll do a lot for you, Lex, but I'll never forgive you for making me leer at Lana," Lucas said sullenly. "That bitch gives me heartburn. For a while there, I didn't think I could get drunk enough to leer at her convincingly, while still being coherent enough to say the line that would set all this in motion."

Chloe gasped again, this time slapping her hand over her mouth to hush the sound. The no good, arrogant bastards had set her up. And she'd fallen for it – hook, line and sinker.

Lex laughed, "I was beginning to wonder. Luckily, Chloe had become rather pensive, so your shitty acting was totally lost on her. All she saw was you glancing at Lana, and that's all it took."

"It's a good thing you had Lana feign interest, though. I think that's what really set Chloe off." Lucas chuckled. "How much longer will you and Lana have to keep up the bogus relationship?"

"Not much longer. Once Pete's officially in office, they'll elope and be done with it. Not a moment too soon either. She's lucky I had something to gain from all this, otherwise she'd have been put up in an apartment far away from me."

"But think of all the connections you gained. That must've made it a lot easier to deal with."

"Indeed, but it was still painful."

Lucas laughed, "No doubt. I would've strangled the bitch a long time ago, connections be damned." He pause then said, "I was getting worried about Dad, that rotten son of a bitch, I thought for sure he was going to open his suddenly contrite mouth and ruin everything. I had to kick him under the table, just in case he was getting any ideas."

"I wondered that myself. He sure was glad to leave. He barely waited for her to fall asleep before taking off."

The Luthor men chuckled together, both obviously pleased with their actions. And she wanted to bust in their and strangle both of them. Wanted them to be sorry they'd ever messed with Chloe Sullivan. And they would…oh yes, they would.

Lucas gave Lex a serious look then asked, "Is everything going okay? Have you kept things on track, so far?"

Lex nodded, smiled smugly. "No need to worry, Lucas. Everything is A-okay."

"Good. I was a little worried that you wouldn't be able to pull it off. You looked a little sick as we were leaving, and I questioned whether you had the fortitude to not fuck it up."

"What did you expect?" Lex asked. "I was setting myself up for failure. If things had gone badly, I would've not only lost my pride, but perhaps my balls as well. There was a lot at stake here."

"I know that feeling. I was more than happy to leave before she could confront me. I prefer to keep my balls intact, thank you very much." Lucas gave Lex a curious look then asked, "What did she say when you finally told her about our little plan?"

Lex suddenly looked uncomfortable, and his hands twitched some, as if he'd been on the verge of fidgeting. He gave Lucas a pained look, admitted, "I haven't actually told her yet."

"What!? Are you fucking crazy!?" Lucas nearly bellowed. "What the fuck are you waiting for!?"

Lex groaned, "There just hasn't been an opportune moment."

"Did she happen to ask about it?"

"Yes, but –"

"You don't call that an opportune fucking moment?! For Christ's sake, Lex, she's going to castrate you before you can get to the really good parts!"

Lex glared at him, said, "I'm not the only one up for castration, Lucas. I'll just be first on the chopping block."

Lucas grimaced, "I know. I should probably go before she finds out."

"You do know you're going to have to get some treatment for your drinking problem, right?"

Lucas grimaced again, muttered, "Dad already mentioned it. I'll go willingly, so you won't have to actually coerce me into signing the admittance documentation."

Lex smirked, "Who said anything about coercing you?"

"I know you better than that. If I refused, you'd just wait until I went on a bender and then ask me to sign some kind of paperwork that would supposedly make me a very rich man. I may drink too much, but I'm not completely stupid."

"That's up for debate."

Chloe whirled around, the good-natured chuckling setting her blood boiling. She'd heard enough. She didn't need to know anything else, and what she did need to know, she'd learn on her terms.

Very, very soon.

She just had to get a proper method of persuasion. Wanted to make sure they both knew she meant business. She wasn't going to take anymore of their shit.

And she certainly wasn't going to confront them wearing nothing but Lex's bathrobe.

She strode back to her room, fuming and cursing both Luthor men straight to Hell.

_Happy fucking birthday to me_!

She returned fully dressed.

And wielding a gun.

She didn't waste anymore time eavesdropping. She burst right in, held the gun casually at waist level and said, "Well, well, isn't this just the cozy little soiree..."

Lucas' eyes widened almost comically. Lex raised his brows at her with mild indifferently, said, "Now come on, Chloe, we both know that gun's a fake, so there's no point in being melodramatic."

"Um…Lex," Lucas mumbled uncomfortably.

Lex raised his hand dismissively, gave Chloe a tolerant look, said, "Just put the gun away, so we can all sit down and talk like rational adults."

"Lex…"

"Not now, Lucas!"

"But –"

"Lucas, I don't have time for your incessant prattling, so just shut your—"

Chloe rolled her eyes, pointed the gun at the far wall and squeezed the trigger. Grimaced at the shock that went through her hand and arm as the round left the chamber. Had to work at suppressing her grin as Lex just about jumped out of his skin. Said sweetly, "Maybe you should sit down and let me do the talking."

He sat. Quickly. Glared at his brother and muttered, "I can't believe you brought a loaded weapon into my house."

Lucas gave him a sheepish look, "You expected me to go into a dangerous situation with a fake gun?! Are you crazy?!"

Lex shook his head at Lucas then turned his attention back to Chloe. He looked a little ruffled, but still mostly calm. He seemed to be cool and collected – unlike Lucas – who was already fidgeting and sweating.

She moved towards them, stopped in front of them and rested the gun along her side. "I would've hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but it seems as if you two are incapable of being absolutely honest with anyone – including yourselves."

Lucas started to open his mouth, but Chloe's pointed glare stopped him. So she continued, "I'm going to ask some very important questions, and all I want for a response is a raised hand. If the question pertains to you, just raise your hand. Who understands the instructions?"

Both men raised their hands.

"Whose idea was it to trick me into being here?"

Both men raised their hands.

Chloe scowled, asked, "Whose idea was it originally?"

Both men raised their hands.

Chloe's scowl deepened, "Who decided I was in love with Lex and decided to conspire and scheme as a means to an end?"

Lucas raised his hand.

She stepped forward, poked him in the sternum so hard she thought she may have broken her finger. Lucas yelped and fell backwards on the sofa, his hand resting against the offended spot defensively. "What'd you do that for?!"

"That's for being a sanctimonious asshole and not confronting me with your ridiculous assumptions regarding the state of my emotions."

He scowled, said, "If you want to be that way about it, maybe you should've been honest with me in the first place, instead of constantly leading me on."

"I never, ever led you on and you know it!" Chloe seethed. "You knew where I stood from the very beginning of our relationship, so don't try to play the scorned victim in this!"

Lex interrupted, "Wait, Lucas knew where you stood from the beginning?"

Chloe nodded, "Of course. I'm not into leading people on. I may not have given him all the specific details of my disinterest in a serious, long-term relationship, but I never led him to believe their was any type of real future for us."

"Now that's very interesting."

Lucas suddenly looked even more uncomfortable and then his leg started bouncing nervously, his hands once again fidgeting in his lap. And he wouldn't look at anyone. He inspected the floor, then the wall, then the ceiling. Never once letting his gaze fall on her or Lex.

Chloe turned to Lex, asked, "Interesting how?"

"I think Lucas should explain."

"Explain what, exactly?"

"He should be the one to explain how it is we both ended up being duped by his scheming ass."

Chloe gasped in outrage, took a menacing step towards Lucas, and growled, "Get talking."

Lucas sighed heavily, said to Lex, "It wasn't even my idea. I was just enjoying my time with Chloe when her feelings for you were brought to my attention. After taking some time to consider the possibility of such implications being true, I had to accept that her line about not wanting to consider a future with me was true for reasons I never considered."

"What are you talking about?" Lex asked. "Who brought all of this to your attention?"

"I'd rather not say."

Chloe glared at him, "I have a few rounds right here that say you'd rather talk."

"You wouldn't shoot me."

"Lucas, over the past three days, I've been manipulated, disrespected and generally treated like a fool. Do you really think that's not reason enough for me to give you a minor flesh wound?"

Lucas eyed her warily. He obviously didn't want to give up his source.

"Chloe," a familiar voice said from the doorway. "Please quit harassing my boy and put the gun away."

"Dad," Lex murmured, mostly to himself. "I should've known."

Chloe sighed, rolled her eyes at him and said, "If you know, I'd sure as hell like an update."

"We were duped by everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yes," Lex explained. "Lucas got the ball rolling, but my father and Lana were both in on it the entire time. I bet Pete had a hand in it too."

"What are you talking about?"

Lex shook his head and laughed, "We were both manipulated by the whole lot of them. I thought I was the one calling the shots, when technically everything was engineered for me, and I just played right into their hands."

"And you find this funny?"

Lex shrugged, "Well, yes, a little."

Chloe glared at him, then glared at Lucas and finally she glared at Lionel. Seethed, "Man, you Luthor's sure know how to make a clusterfuck out of everything."

Lionel gave her an offended look, "Now that's not true, Ms. Sullivan. We were only doing our best to help the two of you figure out what's best for you. Consider it an elaborate push in the right direction."

"By all means, Mr. Luthor," Chloe muttered. "Please explain further."

Lionel moved into the middle of the room, seated himself in the chair beside where she was standing. "I would be happy to. Just as long as you promise to withhold judgment until after I'm finished."

"Fine. Talk."

"I sought Lucas out shortly after you started dating because something about your relationship didn't sit well with me. I didn't want to see him hurt when your feelings for Lex were finally revealed, so I took it upon myself to divulge the information. Of course, being the stubborn, insolent fool that he is, he didn't believe me and basically told me to mind my own fucking business, but I knew that his curiosity would be piqued and in time he'd realize what was right in front of his face. Sure enough, shortly thereafter, he came to see me and told me that he was almost certain my assumption was correct, and he wanted to do something about it."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "How the fuck would he know anything about how I may or may not have felt for Lex. We never spoke of it, and I know he was never around during the few brief, work-related meetings we did have."

Lucas cleared his throat, said, "It was the little things that caught my attention. You always became really interested whenever I mentioned his name, and sometimes you'd respond with a little too much passion. Everything about your reaction seemed off and I just put all the pieces together."

Chloe directed a disgusted look at Lucas, stated, "That only works when you're working with puzzle pieces that all belong to the same puzzle. What you're saying is positively ridiculous."

"Go ahead and deny it, Chloe, but we all know how you really feel. Even Lex knows."

"Don't get me started on Lex."

Lionel interrupted, "Let's get this explanation out of the way before we start attacking people. You may find there's no need to attack anyone."

"Whatever."

"So anyway, Lucas came to me and told me my suspicions were correct. It was then we decided an intervention was needed. There was no way you two would ever put your pride aside and get together willingly, so we took it upon ourselves to set up an interlude that would throw you together. The trick, though, was to make Lex believed all the conniving and manipulating was of his own doing. And from there we had to make sure he was issuing a series of challenges that would keep you interested, otherwise you'd simply high tail it back to Metropolis and we'd be back at square one."

"And where does Lana fit into all this?" Lex asked.

Lionel smirked, "Lana was more than happy to help. I spoke to her long before you ever did, and she was on board from the very beginning. I told her to make sure you didn't know, so she feigned some hesitancy when you first asked her for help."

"So all of you were laughing it up behind the scenes?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Not exactly. We got a few chuckles, but all-in-all it's been a really stressful situation for everyone involved. There were so many factors to keep watch of, and so many things we had to get and keep in order, that it almost ruined the fun."

Chloe glared at Lucas, "Fun? We almost ruined the fun? You've been playing games with our lives and you're worried about keeping it fun?!"

Lionel reached out, touched the back of her hand gently, said, "Now Ms. Sullivan, I know it sounds bad, but we really only had your best interests at heart."

Chloe gave him a skeptical look, "My best interests? Is that like the time you tried to blow me up? Or like all the times you threatened me for getting too close to exposing your maniacal treachery? I get confused, so you'll have to be more specific."

"That was a long time ago, and I'm not that man anymore."

"Obviously, you are."

"How is trying to set you up with Lex the same as threatening you and attempting to kill you?"

She glared at him, "It's not the same, but we both know you're still the same manipulatively calculating, cold-hearted bastard you've always been, so don't try to play nice this late in the game."

"Oh, Ms. Sullivan. How you wound me."

"Bullshit," she scoffed. "You've just grown accustomed to everyone kissing your ass all the time, and you hate it that I never lowered myself to groveling."

"That's not true at all," Lionel stated. "Those are the things I like most about you. And that's why I wanted you with Lex. He needs a woman who's tough enough to stand by him through anything without ever being afraid to tell him to shove up his ass when he gets too bigheaded. Those are traits you certainly possess thus I would do practically anything to make it happen."

"Great," Chloe muttered as she walked to the other side of the sitting area. She sat down in the chair and put the gun on the table. Took a deep breath, and murmured, "So we've all been sitting around trying to out-maneuver the other person. How fucking quaint."

"Indeed," Lionel said almost happily. "That's what makes it all so absolutely perfect."

After much prodding from the eldest Luthor male, Chloe agreed to a private meeting.

She wasn't sure what he hoped to accomplish, but she had to admit that she was slightly curious about his real motives behind the entire fiasco. She didn't believe for one moment that Lionel Luthor didn't have some kind of selfish agenda in mind when he decided to interfere with her life.

He didn't have a selfless bone in his body and there was no way he'd grow one in this lifetime.

He was seated in a chair opposite her, eyeing her calculatingly, one hand holding a glass of scotch, the other stroking his bottom lip thoughtfully.

It was a position she'd seen Lex in too many times to count and the familiarity of it made her uneasy. She always found their similarities to be rather disconcerting and at the moment she found it even more troubling.

She didn't want Lex to be like his father in any way. Ever.

"Ms. Sullivan," Lionel said softly. "Are you in love with my son?"

She eyed him coolly, responded, "Which one?"

Lionel gave her a slightly irritated look, sighed heavily, "I don't think this is the right time to be playing games so just answer the question. Are you or are you not in love with Lex."

"I don't see how it's any of your business."

"It's not. But please humor me anyway."

She didn't really want to talk about her feelings for Lex, and she certainly didn't want to talk to Lionel Luthor at all. But she wanted to get to the bottom of this. Wanted to figure out his game and use it against him. One way or another.

So she frowned and said, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"It's quite easy to confuse lustful feelings for love and I don't want to jump to conclusions prematurely."

"That's very true, but lust is simple and fades over time. What you feel for Lex has been rampant for years, which is why I believe you to be in love with him."

"That's not true at all," Chloe denied.

"Don't try to lie to me, I was there. I witnessed your interactions with Lex from the very beginning, and the only thing that's changed is the intense look in your eyes when you look at him."

"How would you know what transpired between us over the years? You were never around to actually see anything."

Lionel smiled at her, his straight, white teeth seemingly gleaming and feral, "I've always been around. You know very well that I have ears and eyes everywhere, at all times. There's nothing that's ever been kept from me for very long."

Chloe shook her head, "You are a sick son of a bitch…"

"Perhaps, but I learned quickly that once you're in power you have to do everything in your means to remain as such. Because there's always someone standing right behind you wanting to take it all away."

"But he's your son. You constantly spied on your own flesh and blood. Do you have any idea how wrong that is?"

"Not when it's done for his own good," Lionel explained. "Lex was always a rather meek child, and I was afraid he'd end up a meek man as well. I couldn't have a weak, powerless heir. He'd have lost everything almost before he acquired it. I had to protect him."

'You were always more worried about your company than you ever were of Lex."

"That's not true. I didn't want him to lose everything he'd grown up with. How do you think he would've adjusted if he'd suddenly been banished from his typical lavish environment? How do you think he would've reacted to being known as the poor substitute who lost it all? It would've killed him. There's no way I could ever let that happen. So I did what I had to do to prevent it."

"You're making lame excuses for being a shitty father."

"Now, I never said I was a good father. I said I was worried about my son's future and I went to considerable lengths to make sure he would survive in a sea of sharks."

"Didn't you ever just want to be his father?"

Lionel frowned thoughtfully, took a sip of his scotch as he processed the question, then finally said, "Yes, but through his childhood I had to accept that it wasn't possible and try to salvage what I could by turning him into a capable business man. Unfortunately, my change of heart during this point in my life has yet to be warmly received, so the progression of our relationship has been slow at best."

Chloe mulled over his words, was a little surprised to learn that Lionel was genuinely trying to start a relationship with Lex. She didn't really want to believe it, but the look in the older man's eyes was speaking. He was telling the truth. Foolish or not, she had no doubt.

"And that's what you hoped to gain from all this?"

"Yes," Lionel said. "I was hoping that if you and Lex ended up together, there may be some hope left for me."

"And what made you believe that I would encourage Lex to associate with you? Wouldn't it make more sense to try to keep him away from you?"

"You're not like the rest of us, Ms. Sullivan. You believe in truth and reconciliation and deep down, you want Lex to be happy. If having a healthier relationship with me would make him happy, you'd do absolutely everything in your power to make it happen."

She wanted to tell him she would've said to hell with truth and reconciliation if it would get Lex away from his bastard of a father. But it wasn't true. She would've accepted the old man into her life if it meant peace for Lex.

"But that doesn't guarantee that it would work. Even if we're together, that doesn't mean things would work out between you and Lex. Why go through all this trouble knowing that what you'd been hoping for could easily blow up in your face."

"Because even if I never get the opportunity to be close to Lex, at least he'd know what it was like to truly love and be loved. That's all I really want for him. A chance to start over and be the kind of man his mother wanted him to be. And Lex's happiness came down to not having me in his life, then that would have to be enough for me."

Her jaw dropped. She tried to stop it. Tried to close her mouth and remove the utterly befuddled expression from her face. But she couldn't do it.

After all the years of strife and discontent she was amazed how easily things could shift. Was stunned by the fact that Lionel seemed to truly want his son to be happy; business and money be damned.

Lionel's hand on her arm startled her and she looked up. Met his gaze as he spoke.

"Take it from me, my dear," he said quietly, his eyes staring directly into hers. "Regret won't keep you warm at night and the only thing that will, money can neither buy nor keep. Maybe it's time for you to let go of your bitterness long enough to see what's right in front of your face. Because before you know it, the day will come when you'll look around and realize that it's too late."

They were finally on their way back to Metropolis.

Chloe sat beside Lex in the first car.

Lucas and Lionel followed them in a second car.

She wished she'd been given a car of her own.

Wondered what she'd have to do to get Lex to ride with the rest of his crazy family.

Her conversation with Lionel had been quite informative, and she felt a little better about everything that had happened. She was still in a minor state of shock over some of what Lionel had said, and she still wasn't sure what to think of him, but she didn't want to scratch anyone's eyes out anymore. At least not at the moment.

But she didn't think she was quite ready to battle with Lex yet. She had no idea what she would say or how things could ever work out between, and she certainly didn't feel like upholding her end of a heated debate regarding the state of their future.

So if Lex wanted to talk to her, he'd have to come down off his pedestal and initiate the conversation himself.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

She gave him a dirty look, but otherwise ignored him. If he expected her to talk to him he had better start with a question that deserved an answer. And since she hadn't expected him to say anything just yet, she wasn't prepared anyway.

He sighed, looked a little sheepish. Answered his own stupid question and said, "Of course you're mad at me. I made you feel foolish and used. Any sane woman would be mad. I certainly can't blame you for that."

She averted her gaze, stared out the window at the darkening landscape. She wanted to say something, but was afraid she'd make a fool out of herself and reveal too much.

So she kept quiet. Hoped he'd take the hint and shut the fuck up.

Couldn't decide if she was disappointed or relieved when he too became quiet, his attention focused on the floor beneath his feet.

She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the beginnings of a headache. She was too tense. Needed to relax before she made herself sick with it.

"Chloe, I know I've been a…I've been a–"

Chloe cut in crossly, "An ass, Lex. You're a conniving, manipulative, heartless ass."

He looked slightly wounded, said, "I'm not heartless. Not when it comes to you."

"Don't give me that shit. I don't want to hear it."

"Maybe you need to hear it."

"No, I don't," Chloe seethed. "It's too little, too late, and I don't want to fucking hear it."

Lex eyed her, frustration evident on his features and in the tense lines of his body. He turned towards the window again and she thought the conversation was over. Had turned to look out her window when the soft, hesitant sound of his voice permeated the air between them.

"I love you, you know."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't a statement. It was just there. In her face and in her head.

Chloe choked back a gasp, leaned her forehead against the cold glass of the window in front of her and tried to ignore him. Tried to ignore his words and the heated existence of his body beside her. Would've succeeded if he'd just quit talking.

But he continued, never once looking at her, still staring out at the cold expanse of highway as he spoke, "Sometimes I think I've always loved you, but I couldn't work past my own insecurities to admit it to myself. Even when I thought myself to be in love with Lana, you were always there, interfering without ever being present. It was torture, but a torture I felt I had earned for the things I'd done to you. It was like my penance for all the times I'd let you down by proving myself a Luthor."

She squeezed her eyes shut, had to fight not to bring her hands up to cover her ears against his words. She wasn't ready for this. She'd spent years thinking this was exactly what she'd always wanted, but now, as the words left his lips, she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to handle the overwhelming intensity of being loved by someone like Lex.

But he was still talking, still staring out the damned window, his words a painful caress on her psyche, "I know I'm not an easy man. I'm not easy to love, hate or even tolerate. I'm fanatical and distant and sometimes I do things that I would never admit to doing. All of it is a part of me, and there's nothing I can do to change who I am. For years I never thought you'd be able to handle it, that if you ever got a glimpse of the person I was, you'd hate me, and I couldn't bear that from you. I was wrong though, I was wrong to make that kind of decision for you and for that I'm sorry."

She waited, knew he'd continue when he was ready. Almost reached out to stop him.

"I should've believed in you and given you the chance to prove me wrong. I should've acknowledged the fact that you're stronger than I am, that you're the most opinionated, truthful woman I've ever known, and that you don't make such decisions based on mere circumstances. I should've been the man I pretended to be and taken a chance on what we might've had. I never should've lied to you and I should've told you all of this years ago when it was most relevant."

She was getting confused. His words were starting to swim in her head and she took a deep breath, tried to force it all away from her. She'd never heard him speak like this. Had never witnessed such defeat in his demeanor. Had no idea how to deal with it. Felt her heart crack in her chest as he resumed talking.

"I went along with this plan because I thought it was my only chance to get to you. If I didn't take the opportunity, I didn't know when I'd ever get the chance again. I couldn't pass it up. I had to take what was offered to me and hope things worked out because the only alternative would be never having you at all."

Her confusion immediately shifted to anger and she faced him, glared at him as she said coldly, "Then why didn't you tell me what was going on, Lex? You had so many openings to admit to me what you'd planned, but you said nothing. You ignored it all and let me believe whatever I wanted to believe."

He met her gaze, his expression rather ashamed and pinched, then said not-quite calmly, "I wasn't ready for it to end. I was afraid you'd get angry and leave and all of this would've been for nothing. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you so I kept putting it off."

"So you're a coward."

"Yes," he said softly. "When it comes to you I'm the biggest of cowards."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm many times a fool, Lex, but don't treat me like I'm some naïve child. You knew what you were doing and you knew it was wrong, but you continued to play me like it meant nothing."

"I wasn't playing you. I was trying desperately to win your affection. I was only going to wait until I was certain that you cared for me, and then I was going to confess everything."

"And my father? Was he in on it too?"

"No. Your father had absolutely nothing to do with this. I had already contacted him before Lucas came to me with his so-called plan. I'd planned on arranging a meeting between you two long before any of this even started."

"But why? How?"

"I could see how much you missed him, how it hurt you more and more each day. I hated to see you suffering and I wanted to do what I could to make it stop."

"How could you know all that?"

"I may be a closed-off bastard, Chloe, but I'm not completely blind to human emotion."

"I wasn't insinuating that you were. I just don't understand how you would know I was suffering."

"I mentioned your father every time we saw each other and I saw the look in your eye as you dodged the question. I know that look. I know it all too well."

She sighed, frowned slightly, her gaze once again going to the window. She didn't know what to think. Didn't really have anything to say at this point.

Just wanted to go home and hide from the world.

"You don't have to make any decisions now, Chloe, but I'd still like to give you your birthday present."

She turned towards him again, said, "My birthday present?"

Lex nodded, "Yes, I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to accompany me into the city to find out what it is." He paused then added, "It's a public location so no worries there."

She sighed tiredly then said, "Is this a trick? This had better not be a trick because I've had enough Luthor games to last me a lifetime."

"It's not a trick."

She eyed him warily. She knew he knew she wanted to go but she had to put up some kind of a fuss. She couldn't just go with him willingly, not after everything that had happened.

Finally she nodded, "Fine, but after this you're taking me home and then you're going to leave me alone. Understood?"

"Yes, if that's what you want."

She didn't respond, just turned in her seat and went back to staring out the window.

Because that's exactly what she wanted. She wanted to get as far away from Lex Luthor as possible. Wanted him to leave her alone. Wanted her life back to normal, without Lex.

Wished the ache in her throat would go away.

Wished even more that the ache in her heart would quit calling her a liar.

Chloe was more than baffled when they pulled up outside the cheeriest looking building she'd ever seen. She couldn't recall ever being here before, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she should recognize it. Felt as if she should know exactly where she was.

Wished she'd been paying closer attention to where they were headed instead of focusing on where they had been.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked.

"It's unrecognizable, isn't it?"

She frowned, "Obviously, if I've been here before and I'm asking where the hell you've brought me. I would certainly call that unrecognizable."

"This building is where 33.1 used to be housed," Lex said. "You used to lurk around here at all hours of the night, and I used to get so mad, I wanted to shake you until your teeth rattled. But you were always so stubborn and unrelenting, and there wasn't a way for you to get into any of the real trouble, so I just let you roam about as you pleased, all the while letting you believe you were pulling one over on me."

She glared at him, "You knew I was here?"

"Of course, I knew. I have eyes and ears everywhere, Chloe. You should know that by now."

She snorted, "Fuck, Lex, you really have turned into your father."

She immediately regretted the words, wanted to take them back. Wanted to slap her self as his expression closed up and his lips tightened into a thin line. She knew how much he hated being compared to his father, knew she hadn't meant it for the reasons he thought she'd said it.

"Lex, that's not what I–"

"It doesn't matter," Lex said stiffly then reached for the door. "Let's go."

They walked into the building silently, Lex walking a few feet in front of her. He walked purposefully, his stride long, his back straight, his face set in cool neutrality.

She hated this side of him. Hated even more that she was responsible for it.

She didn't want him neutral or cool or any type of controlled. She wanted him subjective and hot and utterly exposed. In every way possible.

He was leading her down a long colorful hallway, but she couldn't be bothered to take in her surroundings. She wasn't even curious as to where they were going or what awaited them when they got there.

All of her attention was focused on one thing.

The shape of Lex's ass as he walked in front of her.

She'd always admired his form. Knew he really was a beautiful man, all hard lines and lean muscle. But at this very moment, for some strange reason, the way he filled out the back of his pants had really caught her attention.

Had completely taken her mind off her anger and his hurt.

She just wanted to reach out squeeze his ass in her hands.

She was so enthralled with his rear she didn't notice that he stopped moving until she collided with his back. And her hands connected with the part of his body she'd been ogling.

She felt the heat rising in her face, but still couldn't stop the reflexive reaction of her hands on his ass.

She squeezed. Just barely. But it was definitely a squeeze.

Lex stiffened, turned his upper body towards her and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, said, "Is there something I can help you with, Chloe?"

Her eyes widened, her lips quirked. She wanted to tell him to go to hell, but as the heat in her face increased, she knew that wouldn't do her any good.

So she schooled her features, stepped back, gave him an outrageously innocent look and said, "No, it's been taken care of, thank you."

He didn't reply, but his eyes glinted dangerously. He reached out and hit the call button for the elevator. Stepped back and motioned for her to enter before him.

She didn't mean to walk so close as she walked by him.

And she certainly didn't mean to brush against him as he pressed the button of the necessary floor.

But she found herself standing so close her shoulder was brushing against his back. And her arm was just grazing the firm swell of his ass.

She really didn't know what had come over her. One minute she was disgusted and annoyed and wanted nothing more than to be rid of him forever, and the very next she was a raving fucking lunatic. In more ways than just the obvious.

She shifted, her fingers glancing over the spot where his leg met his rear. Felt a silly little shiver of pleasure run up her spine as his breath caught and his entire body tensed subtly.

She eased away from him, scolding herself for being so reckless. She had no right to be touching him. He's a conniving, manipulative cad, and he didn't deserve her touch anyway.

Of course, technically, she'd acted just as conniving and manipulatively as any one of them had because deep down, she'd always known what it was she really wanted. Maybe she hadn't intentionally used anyone, but the outcome was still the same.

She saw Lex's hand reach out. Felt the elevator jolt to a halt.

She watched dazedly as he turned on her, her heart pounding in her chest as he stepped in front of her, the solidness of his body moving her back until she was pressed against the elevator wall. Her head lolled back against the wall, her eyes closing automatically, wanting to lose herself. Wanting to escape all of her fears and questions and anger in any way possible.

He bent his head and she felt his breath on her neck and against her ear, "Is there something I can help you with, Chloe?" he practically purred.

She gulped, felt the heat of him wash over her. Felt as if he'd engulfed her in flames. Didn't resist as he pushed a solid thigh between her legs, but did her best to resist the urge to rub herself against him. Shamelessly.

"Look at me, Chloe."

She didn't want to look at him. Didn't want to face the infinitely distracting emotions that were roiling through her being. She just wanted to forget everything and start over at the beginning. Start again at a time when bad blood was fictional and bridges never burned.

She gasped, not certain if it was a sound of pleasure or pain. Managed to open her eyes and lift her gaze to meet his. Whimpered at the possessive glint in his blue-gray eyes.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me?"

"No. Not a thing."

He gave her a skeptical look, took both her hands in his and brought them down and around his body. Placed her palms against his rear and said, "Is that better?"

She couldn't help it, she giggled. She was in an elevator with Lex Luthor, and she had her hands on his butt. There wasn't anything else for her to do but giggle.

He smiled wolfishly, his teeth gleaming, his nostrils flaring and she thought she might melt into a puddle at his feet. He bent his head again, laved his tongue along her pulse to nibble along her jaw seductively, and she tilted her head, providing him with better access.

His hands moved up to palm her breasts through her blouse and she pressed closer, moaning softly as pleasure shot right to her pussy. She ached with it, desire pulsing through her as quickly as her anger had deserted her. Whether she liked it or not, she'd always want him as intensely as the first time they'd met.

She tightened her hands on his ass, pulled him closer, until she felt the hard ridge of his erection on her hip. She rocked into him, annoyed that her straight skirt interfered with her urge to ride his leg to oblivion.

Lex lifted his head, reached down and removed her hands from his ass. She started to complain but her response caught in her throat as his hands moved to her skirt and she felt his fingers stroking up her legs.

Her eyes widened as she watched him push her skirt up out of his way, and her hands moved to grasp the material, yanking it up to her waist.

She pitched her hips forward, her mouth falling open as she felt his fingers move her panties away from her throbbing sex. He teased her, his fingers moving along her outer lips, until he finally turned his hand, his middle finger separating her wet flesh and delving deep inside her.

She gasped, was a little embarrassed by how wet she was. Knew it wouldn't take long for her to come. Already felt the pleasure burning in her core.

He joined the first finger with another, pumped them skillfully, stroked her just as she needed it. His other hand came up, cupping her head and pulling her in for a wet kiss, his tongue demanding, mirroring the pumping of his fingers inside her.

He adjusted his hand, turning his fingers inside her until his thumb made contact with her clit, and she jumped at the firm pressure, choked as shockwaves of pleasure rolled over her.

She rocked her pelvis, working with him and against him at the same time, her sounds of pleasure muted by his mouth still on hers. They kissed passionately, tongue moving against tongue with languid pleasure, lips pliant and demanding of each other.

He pulled away from her, his eyes going to where his fingers were moving inside her, his thumb rubbing over her clit rhythmically. He looked rumpled and overheated, his eyes feral, his breath coming in short pants as he worked her over. His nostrils flared and his tongue came out, wetting his lips hungrily.

And then she was coming, her wet channel spasming around his fingers, her moan of completion quieted by the fist she'd brought up to her mouth as the pleasure became too deep, too intense.

He waited until she settled down before withdrawing his fingers from her core, keeping an arm around her as she got her bearings and steadied herself.

He brought his fingers to his mouth, his nostrils flaring again as he sucked her essence off the wet digits.

She reached for him, palming the bulge in the front of his pants. She barely managed a few strokes before he pulled her hand off of him.

She looked up at him questioningly, a little worried that maybe she had read him incorrectly.

But he looked hot and bothered and ready to burst at any moment.

"Don't you want help with that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course, but that's not why we're here."

"So, we can get back to why we're here when we're done."

He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. Pulled back and said, "It's okay, Chloe. I'll be fine until later."

"Are you sure? I could always give you a little quickie to take the edge off."

He scowled faintly, "That won't be necessary."

He moved away from her, got the elevator moving again then quickly adjusted himself in his pants.

She had to put her hand over her mouth to suppress the urge to giggle. She was doing far too much of that lately.

She cleared her throat, moved forward until she was standing beside Lex. Said teasingly, "Don't think for one second this means you're forgiven."

His lips quirked, but he managed to say seriously, "I wouldn't dream of it."

And just like that she felt better. Not just because she'd had an orgasm, but also because everything seemed different. There was no fear or anger, and everything that had happened seemed trivial and irrelevant to the matter at hand.

It all seemed so simple she couldn't remember what had been so difficult and complex in the first place.

Because worrying about the past would never, ever facilitate the future.

They exited the elevator, and Lex pointed her in the direction of the restroom, obviously intent on cleaning himself up before continuing on. She did the same, figuring it would be best to follow his lead. At least for now.

He was waiting for her when she returned, and he turned and started walking down the hallway, clearly expecting her to follow him without question.

So she did.

They stopped at a door at the end of the hall, and Lex raised his hand to knock. He paused, fist in the air, looked at her and asked, "Are you ready?"

She didn't know, so she replied. "Sure?"

He smiled reassuringly. Knocked twice.

Chloe wasn't sure what she expected to see on the other side of the door. She had no idea what Lex would think to get her for her birthday, but if it ended up being an apartment or anything of the sort, she was going to kick him in the balls. She could take arrogant and presumptuous, but that would be going too far.

And that's why she wasn't the least bit prepared for what waited on the other side of the door.

Or better yet – iwho/i waited for her on the other side of the door.

Right as the door opened, Lex stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the doorway. She rolled her eyes at his back, resisted the urge to poke him in the rear again.

She heard a woman say, "Can I help you?"

He said something unintelligible then stepped to the side and what Chloe saw made her feel as if her heart had stopped in her chest. She didn't know what to do. Didn't know how it was possible. Didn't have any idea what was going on.

All she knew at that very moment was that her mother was standing directly in front of her and she was actually looking at her. Not around her or through her but looking right at her. As if she knew she was someone she should know.

And then she smiled faintly and whispered, "Chloe."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a statement. It was just there. In her face and in her head.

Chloe couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She felt as if the entire world had just stopped turning.

Thought that she would never move again until the very moment her mother stepped towards her, eyes shimmering with tears, hands shaking as she reached out towards her.

And still Chloe couldn't move. She sobbed without tears, loudly, painfully. Her hands finally coming up over her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut as she worked to comprehend what was happening.

Sobbed even louder as she felt her mother's hands resting on her shoulders, urging her closer, pulling her in and wrapping around her. Whispering comforts and sweet, sweet words that might've made sense if anything made sense at all.

Chloe managed to move her arms, gripped her mother around her middle and squeezed for all she was worth. She remembered the way she smelled. Remembered as if she was five years old again. Not like the last time with the reek of sickness permeating from every pore.

She took a deep breath, pulled back slightly and looked at her eyes staring back at her.

She sobbed again, tears now washing down her cheeks as she fully absorbed the sight of her mother standing in her embrace.

Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of her, so she reached a hand behind her blindly, fumbling around until she finally made contact with Lex's chest.

Took a handful of his shirt and held on for dear life.

Shook her head in disbelief as she got a watery glimpse of the future.

She spent over an hour talking with her mother. Some things were still a little mysterious. There were pieces of the puzzle that seemed to be missing, some that just didn't fit and others that seemed too bizarre to be possible.

But none of it really mattered to Chloe.

She got to talk to someone she never hoped to ever have a real conversation with.

She got to hug and be hugged by someone she never thought would know her face.

She could be speaking gibberish and Chloe would've been ecstatic.

And she knew who she had to thank for it.

Through all his conniving and manipulation, Lex still managed to stand out where it counted the most. And she had to hate him a little bit for that.

They were back in the car, now at a stand-still in rush hour traffic.

And Chloe didn't mind. She was smiling so widely, her jaw was starting to hurt. Tears still slid down her cheeks, happy, silly tears that just wouldn't be stopped.

And she couldn't contain herself any longer. So she slid across the seat until she was pressed up against Lex's side. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed with all her might. Rested her cheek against his arm and managed a muffled yet heartfelt, "Thank you."

She knew he was probably peering at her strangely. Felt a little strange giving Lex Luthor a rather childish hug in the back of his car. Especially after some of the things they'd done recently.

He shifted and she eased her hold on him. Sighed happily as he moved his arm around her and sank lower in the seat. Pulled her closer and more snugly against his side.

"How Lex," she asked. "How is it even possible?"

He shrugged rather uncomfortably then said "I've spent countless years doing all kinds of research that many people scorned me for. There have been sacrifices and disappointments and at times even outright disasters, but in the end all it wasn't for nothing. We managed to make progress and with every failure there was something to learn. And all those years of work have finally served a purpose. Your mother and the others who live in that building are proof of that."

"That entire building houses those you've helped with your research?"

"Not everyone there has been helped, but not everyone needed help. Once we started seeing real progress I had the main floors of the building renovated into apartments, in the hopes that patients would someday be reintroduced into society. There are a lot of rehabilitated patients in that building, but there are also scientists, doctors and nurses who've dedicated their lives to finding a cure for those who have no hope for a future."

"So she's cured?"

"She not entirely cured, Chloe, just a lot better than she used to be. I don't know if she'll ever be cured completely, but she has more good days than bad, and at this point we just have to hope we'll see more progress in the future."

"That's amazing."

"I wouldn't go that far. There have been far more failures than anything else."

"But you're helping people, Lex. There are failures in everything, but at least you've managed to help some along the way."

"It's not fool-proof, Chloe. There's still a chance that everyone will regress over time and end up just as they were."

"Nothing's fool-proof, Lex. There's always a chance that things won't work out. There's a chance any one of us could die tomorrow. At least this way I'll always have at least one great memory of my mother. No one can ever take that away from me, and for that I am eternally grateful."

"I don't want your gratitude."

"I know. But you have it anyway."

He eyed her warily, but he didn't try to move away from her, and they remained quiet for quite a while. Both lost in their own thoughts.

She was grateful, but that's not the reason she was leaning on him so heavily.

She was afraid if she let go for even a moment, she'd wake up and all of it would be gone.

His voice startled her, "So, I guess this means you still hate me…"

She hugged him closer and rubbed her face against his chest. "I do hate you," she sniffled. "I hate, hate, hate you. I hate you so much I don't even know which side I'm on anymore."

Lex's arms tightened around her, and she felt him smiling against her hair as he said, "Thank God for that."

Supposedly everything happens for a reason.

That reason my never be evident but it's always there, lurking in the recesses of your mind, driving you bat-shit fucking crazy, until one day you just can't take it anymore.

Chloe knew that feeling well. And no one ever gave her much credit for denying her curiosity the answer it craved. The cold, hard goddamned truth. She always got her answers, and this time would be no different.

Or at least that's what she'd been telling herself for quite some time now.

A month had passed since her birthday and Chloe was feeling better about her developing relationship with Lex, even if she wasn't entirely secure in the thought that he'd actually changed for the better. People can alter their actions and reactions, but deep down, they never really change. Just the act comes to the forefront and the illusion of change becomes the standing stone that one clings to.

Because deep down everyone wants to believe what they believe is really what should be believed.

Even if you're left the fool for ever believing so.

And that's what she was worried about at this point. He loved her, of that she had no doubt, but she had to question whether or not his love for her would best the agendas he still held close at hand. Whether he'd be able to successfully juggle his business-dealings and his relationship with her without everything becoming a giant clusterfuck of Secrets and Lies.

She liked to think that his love would always be enough. That she'd be able to overlook his shortcomings. That she'd somehow manage to deal with the darker side of his nature without ever holding it against him.

But realistically, she knew she didn't live in that kind of fairytale.

Which was her reason for finally using her trump card. She'd been holding out for ages, in the hopes an opportunity would arise that wouldn't warrant her using it. But she couldn't take it anymore. Trump card be damned, she had to know.

So she rested her hand on his arm and said softly, "You still owe me."

Lex blinked at her, confusion evident on his face as he responded, "Pardon?"

"You owe me anything I want."

"How do you figure that?"

"The bet we made. About whether or not Lucas' gun happened to be real."

He raised a brow at her, said, "What about it?"

"I won the bet and you still owe me anything I want."

He frowned slightly, "And what is it you want?"

She swallowed, her eyes closing as the words suddenly sticking in her throat. She took a breath then met his eyes again. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she finally managed to spit out. "About my mother. Why didn't you tell me what was going on from the start?"

They were seated at a booth in a swanky restaurant, waiting for the arrival of Lucas and his new flavor of the hour, and the sudden vocalization of the question startled her almost as much as it startled Lex. It sounded different out in the open than it did in her head. She didn't really want to know, but in order to move forward as a couple, she had to know what was behind the secrecy.

Lex's face twisted, and he hesitated briefly then said slowly, "I wanted to, Chloe, I wanted to tell you what was happening and what we planned, but there are strict confidentiality rules involved in any form of healthcare, and I have to abide by those rules. I couldn't take the chance of losing what little credibility my research has earned by divulging private information without proper consent. Not even for you."

She squinted at him, unsure of how to respond because she was torn between letting it go and digging for more. Finally said, "But still, couldn't you have alluded to something without actually telling me."

He gave her a wry look, "That would be fine if you'd have been content with my simply alluding to something. You never would've let me get away with that. Either I had to tell you everything or nothing at all."

He was right about that. If she'd had even an inkling that he'd been up to something, she would've gotten it out of him one way or another. She wasn't the top in her field for nothing. She'd earned every word of her reputation through blood, sweat and tears and no length was too far for her to find answers. Even if she'd had to go under, around, over or through him, one way or another, she would've found out the truth.

She frowned, "Does my dad know about it?"

"Yes, he's the one who gave me permission. We were looking for otherwise healthy candidates for the program and I approached Gabe about it. He petitioned the courts to become your mother's legal guardian and my facility took her in."

"Why'd he have to petition the courts? Aren't they still married?"

"She became a ward of the state at some point. Your father's financial situation was never solid enough to take on that kind of expense so that was the only way to get her medical care paid. Once she entered our program I took care of all her medical and living expenses and he visited as often as he could and knew she was always well taken care of."

Chloe frowned, "Then why didn't he just tell me himself?"

"I don't know for certain, and I can't speak for Gabe, but I think it had something to do with your already tenuous relationship. You barely spoke to him at all, and when you did it was never in a friendly manner."

"He didn't think this information would've made me feel better?"

"He probably did, Chloe, but to what end? If he told you and things didn't work out, how would that make you feel? Believe me, failure is never a good feeling, especially when it pertains to someone close to you, and having your hope crushed is one of the worst feelings in the world."

She thought she understood where Lex was coming from, and she wanted to be understanding of her father's reasons for not keeping her in the loop regarding her mother, but she was still rather angry and hurt that no one had bothered to inform her that her mother was being used as a guinea pig. And by the fact that she never would've been told anything if things had gone awry.

That's what made her angry. She didn't want Lex thinking that she would always accept secrecy from him. She didn't want to have to worry about the things he wasn't telling about their life.

"You can't keep secrets from me, Lex"

He nodded in agreement, "I'm well aware of that, and I'm going to do my best to be open with you from now on as long as you take into consideration that there will always be things that I can't tell you, and not hold it against me when I don't."

"Agreed," Chloe said. "As long as you take into consideration that there will always be things that I can't tell you, and not hold it against me when I don't."

He opened his mouth to reply, but the arrival of Lucas interrupted him. He bent closer to her and whispered, "We'll discuss this later."

She nodded then turned her attention to Lucas and his date. She was of the normal variety; blonde, tall, thin. Giant tits.

Chloe rolled her eyes, said sweetly, "Hello, Lucas."

"Chloe," he replied. "Always a pleasure."

Introductions were made and Chloe decided that Lucas' date, Emilie, seemed to have a brain in her head, though the jury was still out on whether or not it was true. She tried to never give anyone too much credit. They rarely lived up to expectations anyway.

"Did we interrupt something important?" Lucas asked. "Because we'd be happy to come back later if you need more alone time. I'm sure we could find something to amuse each other…"

He let his words drift into innuendo and winked at Chloe. Emilie gave him an annoyed look, but remained quiet, and Chloe's opinion of the other woman rose significantly. If she'd reached out and slapped him, she would've been perfect.

Chloe laughed, "I see you're still making assumptions based on your own twisted logic, Lucas. I figured you'd have stopped that after the last fiasco."

She didn't have to wait long before Lucas' date took the bait. This was her new favorite hobby. Sabotaging Lucas' love life.

"Fiasco?" Emilie said. "What kind of fiasco?"

Lucas glowered, "I don't think that's really relevant to this conversation."

"Come now, Lucas," Lex interrupted, smiling pleasantly. "Why shouldn't it be relevant if your date is curious about your fiascos?"

"It's not just my fiasco, Lex, so quit trying to pass all the blame onto me."

Lex quit smiling and glared at his brother, "Let's not start that again. You didn't want Chloe as long as she wanted me, so you have no reason to be resentful that she's with me now. It was your bed, now lie in it. Quietly."

"Wait," Emilie said eyeing Chloe and Lucas suspiciously. "You used to date?"

Chloe nodded, "Yes."

The younger woman frowned slightly, "Isn't that a little….awkward?"

"Not in the least." Chloe and Lucas stated at the same time.

Emilie raised her brows and snorted, "So you're all pretty cozy then?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Chloe explained. "I've just made great progress in resisting the urge to cut off his balls."

The younger woman frowned, shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Asked, "Why did you want to cut off his balls?" 

"For being an assuming bastard who thought he could make decisions for me."

"How so?"

"Lucas and I dated for a while and things were progressing nicely, but then out of the blue he decided that I was in love with Lex and ruined everything by sabotaging our relationship."

Emilie looked even more perplexed as she asked, "Were you in love with Lex?"

"Not really," Chloe explained. "It was more sick infatuation than love. But rather than ask me about it, Lucas took it upon himself, with his father's help, to hatch a plan that would get us together."

"But obviously it worked..."

"For the most part, but it was really touch-and-go for a while."

Emilie frowned thoughtfully, "How did he sabotage your relationship?"

"Oh, the usual," Chloe replied. "He got drunk and acted like the biggest jackass you're likely to ever meet. He had jealous fits over everyone I came in contact with. Sometimes he'd go out and just never return. It was all really quite juvenile."

"That's terrible." Emilie gasped. 

"Yes, but he'd better now. The rehab really helped him get his shit together."

Emilie looked between the three of them doubtfully then stood up, "Please, excuse me for a moment."

Chloe nodded, "Sure."

As the young woman walked away Lucas glared at her, "Thanks a lot, Chloe. She's probably headed for the nearest exit."

"Then she's smarter than I originally thought."

Lex chuckled, "I hate to break it to you Lucas, but I think this will be the main conversation for many years to come. You might want to start showing up alone."

Lucas glared at her some more, said sullenly, "Why should I have to pay until the end of time? How come you don't get to suffer right along with me?"

Chloe smiled sweetly, her hand squeezing Lex's thigh as she said, "Oh, but he does suffer, Lucas. He suffers on a daily basis. You just don't get to be privy to it."

Lex shifted closer to her and nodded, "That's true. Not a day goes by that I'm not reminded of what an insufferable, arrogant bastard I am. I'm quite afraid that retribution will be long and painful. She'll probably never finish with me."

Lucas eyed them distrustfully, said, "That would be much more believable if you'd say it sans her hand on your person."

Lex shrugged slightly, said "What's a man to do?"


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Chloe and Lex had been dating for quite some time.

They'd been living together for the better part of a month.

And Chloe was getting another reminder on why relationships are easier when both parties maintain separate living quarters.

Because then, whenever he said something stupid, she could just go home.

Now all she could do was give him a dirty look and stomp off towards a room he had full access to. She couldn't even lock him out effectively, the whole master key factor being a serious damper on her urge to be rid of him.

So most of the time she simply turned mulish argued with him.

Especially when he was talking nonsense.

Like right now.

"Maybe I don't want to get married!" Chloe glared at Lex, resisting her urge to reach out and poke him as hard as she could.

He gave her a strange look, said disbelievingly, "But all women want to get married."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror, her mouth dropping open in shock as she asked, "You're kidding, right?"

Lex didn't blink, but his lips twitched almost inconspicuously, "Well, don't they?"

Chloe glared at him then gave up and reached out, poked him in the side. Said, "Quit fucking around, Lex. It's not funny."

He gave her a mock innocent look, "What'd I do?"

"You know exactly what you're doing, so quit playing the innocent. It really doesn't suit you anyway."

Lex smirked, reached out and pulled her against him. Gazed into her eyes and said, "Then marry me already."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to get married."

"What will it take to change your mind?"

She smiled up at him, "Time. Lots and lots of time."

"Is that all?"

"Nope."

"What else?"

"I'm not going to tell you everything."

"Why not?"

"Because a girl needs to keep a few secrets of her own. Otherwise, you might lose interest and search for greener pastures."

"Never."

"Now come on, Lex, you should've learned by now to never, say never. That's how we ended up in trouble in the first place."

"No, Chloe," he retorted. "We ended up in trouble because you said the lack of a condom wouldn't be a problem."

Chloe gasped in outrage, her hands resting on her belly defensively as she wailed, "Are you saying this is my fault!?"

Lex's eyes widened, "No. Absolutely not."

"Then what are you saying?"

Lex swallowed visibly, his eyes glinting with humor, "That you're beautiful and perfect and the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She squinted at him disbelievingly, unable to stop the twitching of her own lips as she muttered, "Nice save, Luthor."

He smiled, "Thank you."

She shook her head, laughing softly as she made her way out of the room. She stopped in the doorway, turned to him and asked innocently, "Did you want some sex?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that a trick question?"

"Of course."

"What's the correct answer?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." She smiled at him innocently then turned and made her way down the hallway towards their bedroom.

She barely made it into the room before he was behind her, his hands wrapping around her middle, his bare chest against her back, his lips hot and wet on her neck.

She couldn't stop the sigh of pleasure that escaped her lips as he urged her further into the room. He pulled her top over her head, his hands reaching around to cup her heavy breasts, stroking lightly and rubbing his palms against her nipples

She gasped, her mouth parting slightly as she arched into him, pushing her sensitized breasts more firmly into his open hands. He tweaked her nipples gently between his fingers and she moaned softly, a shudder rolling through her body as pleasure burned at her center.

Lex stroked both hands down her body to caress her swollen belly, his fingers rubbing over the smooth skin erotically.

Her head fell back against his shoulder, her hands moving to grip his wrists almost tenderly. She never thought she'd be in this position. Never once considered that she'd end up like this.

Couldn't find any reason to mind at the moment.

He bent his head and smiled against her neck, licking and biting her pulse point as he massaged her belly. He stepped closer to her, pushing her pants over her hips and pressing the hard bulge in his pants against her naked ass.

She reached behind her and squeezed the length of his erection in her hand.

He groaned, moved around and stroked a hand further down her body, helping her remove her pajama pants and then stroking the trimmed hair between her thighs.

He delved into her intimate folds and massaged her sensitive clit, earning a gasp of pleasure from her. Her hands came up, gripping his shoulders as she tried to maintain her balance.

"Hold onto me Chloe," he muttered huskily then sunk to his knees.

Her grip on his shoulders tightened, her fingers digging in as she bent forward slightly, opening her legs wider to make way for his touch. He bent his head down, maneuvering under her swollen stomach to mouth her intimate flesh delicately.

He spread her open with his fingers, flicking his tongue over her rapidly then sucking the tight bundle of nerves into his mouth.

She leaned on him further, gasping loudly, her legs shaking from the awkward position and the pleasure coiling at her center.

She broadened her stance slightly, opening herself further to his exploring mouth, his hands taking advantage of the new position by parting her slick folds even more, his quick tongue moving over her exactly how she liked it.

She rocked her hips as he fluttered his tongue on her clit, groaning as he lapped at the swollen nub, moaning loudly as he shook his head against her fiercely.

He growled low in his throat, opening his mouth wider and letting the vibrations pulse over her flesh. He scraped his teeth over her clit then soothed her with a quick series of hard swipes of his tongue.

She came hard, moaning and grinding her pussy against his face, her body shuddering with her release.

He pulled his mouth away from her, his gaze hot on her face as he licked her wetness from his lips. His nostrils flared and he thrust his fingers into her heat, stretching her, preparing her for more.

He curled his fingers, pressing into her g-spot. He moved his thumb, rubbing her clit, effectively pushing her over the edge again, groaning as he watched her face flush with renewed pleasure.

He stood up and removed his pants, one hand squeezing his hard cock as he watched her with lust-filled eyes. "Face the bed," he murmured huskily. "Bend over for me."

She turned and bent over the bed, bracing herself as best she could before tilting her head at him and smiling seductively, "Like this?"

A flare of primal heat burned in his gaze and he quickly stepped forward, nudging her intimate flesh with the head of cock, his moan of pleasure his only response. He pushed into her, grunting as she tightened around him, her channel already quivering deliciously.

He pulled out slightly then gradually pushed back into her and she mewed in pleasure, incapable of stopping the almost frantic sounds falling from her lips in quick succession.

It wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. Wouldn't take much at all.

She shuddered beneath him then rolled her hips, pushing her ass back against him as he pressed forward.

She felt him lean over her, felt the bite of his teeth on her shoulder and the answering tug of arousal pulsing between her legs.

He reared back, reaching between them and spreading the cheeks of her ass. He gripped her inner thigh, gently easing her leg up until her knee was braced on the bed.

Used the exposed position to his advantage by pressing his fingers against her clit.

He stroked her with his fingers then pushed into her, burying his cock in her quivering depths. He froze inside her, pushing against her steadily, his fingers flicking her clit rhythmically.

She gasped loudly, her body tensing, her arms shaking as another orgasm approached.

Pressed her face against the comforter as she came again, her body spasming beneath the heavy press of his body.

He bit down on her shoulder again, growling desperately as he came, his cock pulsing inside her. His arms moved around her, his hands stroking over her stomach possessively as he gasped against her shoulder, the back of her neck.

After a few moments he pulled his softening cock from her body and helped her into the bed. Crawled in after her, easing his arm under her head, his chest pressed against her back.

She curled his arm around her front, clutching him to her, finding some reassurance in his presence behind her. Got as comfortable as her distended belly allowed.

Squirmed in annoyance and muttered, "Damn it."

"What is it?"

"I have to pee," she mumbled tiredly.

He chuckled against her hair and she smiled in response, the familiar vibrations of his laughter sending a warm sensation throughout her body.

A sensation that was becoming increasingly familiar and almost expected.

Something she didn't even cringe about anymore.

She didn't know when it had happened.

Must've been busy making other plans at the very moment when things had changed.

But she wasn't sorry.

She wasn't sorry at all.

THE END


End file.
